Naruto Ragnarok
by Kurasano'o
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke fueron dos niños depreciados por su aldea por ser un inútil ante los ojos de su clan, olvidados por su padres a favor de sus hermanas, decidieron huir de su aldea para encontrar un lugar al que llamar hogar, pero en su viaje se encuentran en un templo donde en un altar se encuentran un cetro y una hacha muy extraños y al tocarlos son enviados a un reino extraño.
1. Reino Caido

Capitulo 1: Reino Caido

Nos encontramos en konoha una de las 5 grandes aldeas ninjas y en la sima del monte hokage se podía ver a dos siluetas una de cabello rubio y ojos azules y otro de cabello negro de ojos de igual color, estos chicos son Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha de 10 años, ambos niños habían sido maltratados por su aldea mientras que los aldeanos despreciaban a Naruto y a Sasuke por no ser unos prodigios como sus hermanas Mito y Satsuki estos fueron literalmente olvidados por sus familias a opción de sus hermanas las cuales siempre los maltrataban, humillaban y culpaban de sus travesuras pero hoy estaban decididos ha buscar un lugar al que llamar hogar.

Naruto: Olle teme ya estas listo.

Sasuke: Claro dobe.

Naruto: Pues en marcha.

Con esas palabras ambos chicos en la mitad de la noche por medio del sistema de drenaje de la aldea lograron salir de esta, varias horas después vemos a un pelinegro y un rubio merodeando las cercanías de la aldea de musa en la cual planeaban abastecer sus provisiones idea la cual se desecho al ver que la aldea estaba siendo atacado por ninjas de Oto, ambos querían huir para no verse involucrados en este conflicto, hasta que vieron a un tipo de seis brazos apunto de atacar a dos pelirrojas una de ojos marrón y otra de ojos violetas con lentes.

Kifomaru: Orochimaru-sama me recompensara muy bien al llevar le a dos Uzumaki's-las palabras dichas por el oto-nin hicieron reaccionar al rubio al descubrir que las pelirrojas podían ser sus parientes lejanas y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo a su rescate.

Naruto: teme creo que tendremos que utilizar eso.

Sasuke: estas seguro sabes que no lo domino aun.

Naruto: no importa solo que dure lo suficiente para sacarlas de ahí-dijo el rubio Uzumaki mientras que de una cabaña cercana toma una gran hacha la cual se ve envuelta en electricidad azul mientras el pelinegro con un extraño juego de manos(no son sellos) crea varias copias de su amigo rubio los cuales se lanzan en contra del ninja de Oto el cual no pudo dañar a las copias del rubio pero estos a el si ya que 3 de sus copias lograron cortarle 4 de sus 6 brazos al extraño shinobi mientras el azabache llevo a una locación segura a las pelirrojas.

Sasuke: se encuentran bien-dijo el pelinegro en tono preocupado hasta que fue derribado por un borrón rojo el cual se negaba a soltarlo.

¿?: gracias gracias gracias-repetia una y otra vez la pelirroja de lentes a su salvador mientras evitaba que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Sasuke: ya no fue nada este...

¿?: Karin, Uzumaki Karin-dijo la ahora mas tranquila Karin mientras se separaba levemente del Uchiha-y esta amargada mal hablada es mi hermana Tayuya.

Tayuya: ¡AQUIEN LE DICES AMARGADA MALDITA ENANA ANTISOCIAL!- recrimino la pelirroja ojimarron a su hermana mientras le aplicaba un coscorrón al puro estilo de shin-chan.

Karin: Tayuya-nee por favor paraque duele mucho.

Tayuya: no hasta que me des el respeto que merezco por ser la mayor.

Karin: esta bien lo...lo siento por decirte amargada, ahora por favor suelta me-se disculpo la pelirroja menor mientras su hermana la soltaba sin darse cuenta de cierto rubio que había visto toda su discusión el cual junto al Uchiha tenían colosales gotas estilo anime en sus cabezas.

Naruto: cof...cof-tosio el Uzumaki para llamar la atención de los presentes.

Sasuke: dobe cuanto tiempo tienes ahí.

Naruto: el suficiente para ver su situación.

Tayuya: olle risitos de oro ¿quien eres tu?

Naruto: disculpen mis modales yo soy Uzumaki Naruto.

Tayuya: no mientas los Uzumaki somos pelirrojos de ley.

Naruto: mi madre es la pelirroja yo me parezco al inútil de mi padre.

Tayuya: parece lógico, y a todo esto ¿que hacen aquí? y ¿porque nos salvaron?

Ante la pregunta de la ojimarron los dos jóvenes comenzaron a contarles a ambas chicas como fue su vida en konoha y porque huyeron y les dijeron que no podían permitir que un rarito lastimara a chicas tan lindas como ellas lo cual sonrrojo a ambas.

Tayuya: no pedo creer que la gran Uzumaki Kushina le allá hecho eso a su propio hijo.

Karin: a partir de ahorra ella deja de tener mi respeto tanto como Uzumaki como persona sobre todo Uchiha Mikoto, se supone que una madre quiere a sus hijos por igual- dijo la Uzumaki mientras se abrazaba del azabache nuevamente.

Sasuke: ya no es para tanto.

Naruto: el teme tiene razón, a fin de cuentas eso ya es pasado.

Tayuya: y ahora que harán.

Naruto: teníamos la idea de ir al país del hierro.

Karin: al país de los samurái, ¿por que querrían ir ahí?

Naruto: yo porque me han interesa aprender las técnicas de herrería y al teme porque le gusta la nieve y el frío.

Tayuya: ¿les molestaría si vamos con ustedes?

Sasuke:¿porque quieren acompañar nos?

Karin: es que en kusa nos tratan como fenómenos por nuestra habilidad de curación ya que podemos curar cualquier herida con tan solo una mordida-dijo la pelirroja menor mientras les mostraba a todos sus cicatrices de mordidas en los brazos lo cual enfado al rubio y al azabache por lo cual no se opusieron en que estas los acompañaran.

Time skip.

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que el pelinegro y rubio abandonaron konoha en compañía del par de pelirrojas las cuales habían desarrollado sentimientos hacia estos pero no se atrevían a confeserse una por orgullo y la otra por timides, y nuestros protagonista actualmente se encuentran en las cercanías del país del hierro mientras eran atrapados por una gran tormenta de nieve.

Tayuya: maldito rubio te dije que debíamos armar el campamento antes pero no el señorito quería llegar de prisa a la capital del país.

Sasuke: ya callense, eso ya no importa, hay que encontrar donde pasar la noche.

Karin: Sasuke-kun mira-dijo la pelirroja de lentes mientras señalaba la entrada de una cueva.

Naruto: bien eso nos debe de servir por mientras.

Ya una vez dentro de la cueva se percataron de que en realidad era un extenso pasillo el cual se ilumino por varias antorchas las cuales de encontraban colgando de los muros.

Naruto: bien si alguien tiene una mejor idea yo digo que hay que entrar- dijo el rubio Uzumaki mientras los cuatro chicos recorrían el extenso pasillo hasta llegar a un gran salón donde en una gigantesca mesa se encontraba un banquete como para 20 personas el cual los niños no dudaron ni un minuto en empezar a degustar pera luego examinar la pinturas del salón y en una de ellas se encontraba algo que los sorprendió.

Sasuke: chicos miren esto-llamo el azabache a sus compañeros y mostrarles que en uno de los muros había una pintura de "Ellos" los cuales tenían vestimentas raras la imagen de karin mostraba a una hermosa mujer envuelta en una armadura de batalla blanca mientras montaba un pegaso lo cual al ver su imagen se asombro, para Tayuya no fue distinto ya que su imagen mostraba a una mujer de ropas y capa negra montada en una especie de lobo negro gigante mientras usaba una espacie de corona negra con varios picos apuntando a arriba, pero los mas afectados fueron los chicos al ver su imagen ya que la de Naruto era la de un corpulento hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos azules el cual tenia un enorme martillo en su mano derecha y era envuelto por rayos, mientras Sasuke era un hombre pelinegro de topas verdes y una lanza extraña con una gema azul en la punta de este, todos en la sala estaban en absoluto silencio hasta que el rubio lo rompió

Naruto: son los antiguos dioses nórdicos.

Tayuya: ¿como lo sabes?

Naruto en la biblioteca del clan Uzumaki hay varios pergaminos que cuentan su historia-dijo el rubio a la ojimarron para continuar con su explicación, mientras señalaba la imagen de la mujer de blanca armadura-esta de aqui es Brunilda la comandante de las valquirias las guerreras del dios Odin-dijo para posteriormente apuntar a la mujer de ropas negras- esta es Hela la diosa de la muerte gobernante de Hell-esto sorprendió a la pelirroja mayor- y estos son...los hijos de Odin "Thor dios del trueno" y "Loki dios del engaño y la mentira".

Y en ese no mentó un pilar de luz multicolores envolvió al cuarteto los cuales estaban un poco mas que aterrados.

Naruto: si morimos quiero que sepan que culpo a Sasuke de estooooooo...

Tayuya/Karin: de acuerdooooooo...

Sasuke: ¿porque yooooooo...

Gritaron nuestros protagonistas mientras emprendían un viaje al lugar menos esperado de todos pues al salir del pilar se encontraban en una habitación el la cual solo se encontraba un pilar con una lanza dorada en este la cual era sostenida por un hombre de blanco cabello armadura dorada y un solo ojo.

¿?:veo que al fin han descubierto la verdad-dijo el extraño a los protagonistas los cuales solo mostraban duda en sus caras.

Tayuya: ¡OIGA VIEJO DECRÉPITO ¿QUIEN ED USTED Y PORQUE NOS TRAJO AQUI?

¿?: ahhh, tan altanera como siempre, bien dejen presentarme, yo soy "Odin padre de todo, rey de Asgard y su padre"

Esto dejo en sock total a los niños al oír las palabras del ahora conocido dios Odin.

Karin:¿como que nuestro padre?

Odin: bueno fue en otra vida cuando ustedes eran conocidos como los mas grandes guerreros de todo Asgard - dijo el padre de todo mientras señalaba a la pelirroja de lentes - tu pequeña fuiste conocida como Brunilda la gran comandante de las valquirias - explico el dios nórdico al momento de mirar a la pelirroja ojimarron - tu fuiste mi altanera y rebelde hija Hela la diosa de la muerte - ante esto la pelirroja se exalto mientras Odin señalaba al azabache - tu joven citó fuiste mi hijo Loki dos de la mentira y el engaño - esto sorprendió al azabache el cual ahora entendía su fascinación por las bromas, a la vez que el viejo dios se inclino hasta la altura del rubio y ponía una mano en su hombro - y tu muchacho eras mi primogénito Thor el dios del trueno además de miembro del grupo de héroes mas grande que los nueve mundos allá visto jamas "Los Vengadores" - esto dejo al pequeño rubio un poco mas que asombrado pies acababa de enterarse de que el y sus amigos en otra vida no solo fueron hermanos sino dioses.

Sasuke: ¿Como que en otra vida que no se supone que los dioses son inmortales?

Odin: solo a causa naturales, si es durante la batalla irremediablemente morimos pero renacemos para pelear otra vez.

Naruto: pero si es eso cierto, ¿Como es que morimos?

Odin: ahhh, sigan me niños


	2. Respuestas

Naruto "Ragnarok"

capitulo 2: Respuestas.

En los pasillos del destruido castillo de odin podemos ver al padre de todo dirigirse a la sala del trono segundo por el cuarteto de niños los cuales son las reencarnaciones de sus hijos Brunilda, Hella, Loki y Thor.

Odin: bien chicos quieren respuestas, aquí las tienen - dijo el dios nórdico mientras apunta al techo del castillo revelando imágenes contando una historia - hace milenios mi hijo Loki invadió la tierra tratando de conquistarla - ante la declaración del padre de todo, el pelirubio y las pelirrojas le lanzaron miradas acusadoras al azabache el cual sentía el frío de su mirar - pero fue derrotado por el grupo de héroes mas poderoso en los nueve reinos "Los Vengadores" formados por los espías Natasha Romanof mejor conocida como Black Widow, el arquero que nunca falla Clint Barton el Hackeye, el temperamental guerrero Bruce Baner y su contra parte moustrosa Hulk, el súper soldado Steve Rogers el capitán América, el multi millonario Tony Stark o Iron-man el hombre de hierro y mi hijo el dios del trueno Thor ( me saltare esta parte hasta el inicio de Thor Ragnarok) - y tras mi retiro del trono, el titan loco Thanos invadió Asgard para obtener el Teseracto,

Karin: ¿por que buscaba el cubo?

Odin: por que en su interior se encontraba resguardada la gema del espacio una de las seis gemas del infinito las cuales son del poder, espacio, realidad, alma, tiempo y mente, el quería las gemas para destruir la mitad de la vida en el universo.

Naruto: pero que locura, ¿porqué lo haría?.

Odin: según el titan el universo tiene recursos limitados y al eliminar a la mitad del universo le daría equilibrio a este.

Tayuya: que estúpido, en vez de destruir al universo u viera duplicado sus recursos.

Sasuke: estoy de acuerdo.

Odin: en fin, cuando el titan llego a asgard libero al demonio de fuego Surtur en medio del reino causando el "Ragnarok" ustedes evacuaron a la población mientras Hella se enfrentó ella sola al demonio muriendo en la explosión pero antes de que su alma llegara al valhalla hizo un hechizo con el cual ustedes y los vengadores renacerían para acabar con Thanos, el cual murió a manos del soberano Adam Warlok, pero este usando el poder de la gema del alma y del tiempo se aseguro de renacer, por eso han sido convocados, el titan ha renacido y no se detendrá hasta reunir nuevamente las 6 gemas, ustedes tendrán que viajar a través de los 9 mundos de igdrasil entrenando para recuperar su poder pero antes, necesitan armas.

Mientras tanto en las naciones elementales algunas cosas algo interesantes ocurrían el el complejo del clan Nara el siempre holgazán heredero Sikamaru de un instante a otro en medio de la noche se despertó y encero en la forja de su clan con varias herramientas siendo notado únicamente por su madre Yoshino.

Yishino: Shikamaru?, hijo estas bien?

Shikamaru: si mamá, estoy bien.

Yishino: ah que bueno, necesitas algo?

Shikamaru: ahora que lo dices, si nescesito un recipiente de hierro, unas gafas para soldar, una soldadora y 1,5 gramos de paladio.

Yoshino: ¿la soldadora de acetileno o de propano?

Shikamaru: cualquiera sirve.

Yoshino: ok.

Dentro de la forja.

Shukamaru: bien no se porque hago esto o porqué me siento como un emprendedor pero si estoy seguro de algo que esto sera enorme - dijo el heredero Nara mientras sobre la mesa había dos planos uno mostrando una robusta armadura en donde decía Mark 1 y el otro mostraba una rueda de luz con el titulo de reactor arck.

Mientras de regreso con el rubio y sus amigos estos habían bajado a la bóveda de asgard en donde las reliquias mas peligrosas de los 9 mundos.

Odin: bien chicos tomen lo que crean necesitar - dijo el padre de todo mientras los jóvenes se adentraban a la habitación y de esta tomaron varios artículos, karin tomo la tradicional espada de las valquirias la cual venia con un escudo, Tayuya tomo unas espadas gemelas, sasuke tomo una lanza y Naruto tomo un hacha cualquiera que se ayaba en el lugar - bien niños a partir de hoy viajaran á través de los nueve mundos y se preparan para cuando el titan loco desidia regresar - y tras esas palabras el padre de todo invoco el biefroze mandando al cuarteto de dioses reencarnados a jotungeim el mundo de origen de los gigantes de hielo.

Naruto: bien chicos se que hay mucha información que procesar pero no hay tiempo para eso tenemos que recuperar nuestros poderes, así que ¿Quien esta con migo?

Sasuke: cuenta con migo hermano.

Karin: y con migo.

Tayuya: si cuando recupere mis poderes el culo de pato no inicia con sus chistes sobre ser una niña gótica me apunto.

Naruto: Ok, según el mapa de los mundos nos encontramos en jotungeim, por lo que recuerdo de los textos antiguos Loki era parte gigante de hielo así que primero hay que despertar esa parte del poder de Sasuke.

Tayuya: bien, misión convertir al culo de pato en una máquina de helados andante inicia ahora - nombro burlona mente la pelirroja mayor la misión con el fin de hacer enojar al azabache lo cual funcionó.

Sasuke: ¿a quien le dices culo de pato?, fresa podrida.

Tayuya: pues a quien más culo de pato obvio que a ti !y que te advertí sobre decirme fresa podrida! - rugió furiosa la Uzumaki al momento que su pelo se levantaba en forma de su corona cuyos 6 picos apuntaban amenazantes al Uchiha, pero antes de que esto pasara a mayores el rubio intervino dándoles una leve descarga de unos 10 mil volteos a cada uno causando que cada uno quedara mas frito que una papa.

Naruto: bien, si ya acabaron de discutir podemos comenzar a armar el campamento.

Tayuya: ha ahora si querés armar el campamento - le reclamo furiosa la pelirroja la cual nuevamente fue calmada por otra descarga del rubio - ¡¡¡YA DEJA DE HACER ESO QUE ME DES PEINAS!!!

Karin: jajaja Tayuya-nee jajaja mira tu cabello jajaja parece de bailarín de musica disco jajaja.

Tayuya: deja de reirte enana cuatro ojos - rigió nuevamente la pelirroja al momento de aplicarle otro coscorrón con ambos puños en las cienes

Karin: AAAAAHHHHH, NARUTO-NII, AYUDA LA PELO DE DISCOTECA ME ESTA MOLESTANDO.

Naruto: Tayuya, no la molestes y mejor carguen a Sasuke para poder encontrar donde acampar.

Y así mientras cargar la oreden de Uchiha a la parrilla comienza la travesía de nuestros héroes a través de los nueve mundos con tal de recuperar los poderes de sus vidas pasadas para en un futuro enfrentar a la reencarnación del titan loco Thanos.

Espero disfrutaran este capitulo y si quieren a mas vengadores reencarnados digan lo en los comentario de mi parte es todo

Ja en.


	3. 10 años

**Hola mis lectores me sentí mal por no haber actualizado esta historia en un buen rato y si se preguntan por que estoy tardando en actualizar algunas de mis historias es por el hecho de que me estoy retro alimentando de información para que estas tengan cierta coherencia, sin mas comencemos.** **Discreimer: ni Naruto o los vengadores me pertenecen solo los utilizó con fines de entretenimiento.**

Naruto Ragnarok.

Capitulo 3: 10 años

Ya había 10 años desde la huida de los hijos de los líderes de los clanes Uzumaki y Uchiha en los que estos en compañía de las Uzumakis pelirrojas recuperaron los poderes de sus vidas pasadas.

En el primer año Sasuke logro despertar sus poderes de gigante de hielo al encontrar en las ruinas del castillo de Lofi, el cofre de los inviernos pasados, el cual al entrar en contacto con el su piel se volvió azúl mientras unos extraños patrones aparecieron en su piel.

En el cuarto año karin logró invocar a las Valquirias al momento en que ella y sus amigos se veían rodeados por un ejército de demonios de fuego los rodearon y estas los ayudaron a escapar.

Al sexto año Tayuya despertó su poder de la diosa de la muerte cando se hallaban en el reino de Hell ya que al estar en su reino su poder despertó por la energía demoníaca latente en ella.

El Octavo año fue turno de Naruto el despertar su poder y esto ocurrió por su sacrificio para salvar a su amada.

Flash back

Nos encontramos en el reino de Surtur dónde nuestro cuarteto estaba combatiendo a una legión de demonios se fuego y al bajar la guardia uno de los demonios aprovechó para atacar a la pelirroja diosa de la muerte, la cual fue quitada del lugar cuando cierto rubio con hacha la empujo para recibir el ataque del demonio perdiendo su ojo derecho en el proceso, esto hizo enojar a la pelirroja ya que pensaba que su amado había dado su vida por el, asesino al demonio de fuego al hacer surgir del suelo una estaca de piedra la cual lo atravesó justo en el corazón para después correr junto a su amado, mientras tanto en una profunda cueva de una de las montañas del país del hierro se vio un inusual brillo azul eléctrico del cual una hacha de mango de roble salió volando en dirección del rubio.

De vuelta con los semidioses el azabache y la pelirroja de lentes se mantenían combatiendo al incansable ejército demoníaco mientras la pelirroja mayor estaba sobre el cuerpo del rubio intentando convencer se de que no había muerto.

Tayuya: ya maldito rubio levanta te, este no es momento para jugar...por favor...por favor no me dejes...¡¡¡NARUTOOOOOO!!! - tras el lamento de Tayuya en el ambiente se podía oír un fuerte ruido como si algo callera con gran velocidad, rápidamente Sasuke reacciono apartando a la pelirroja de Naruto y del cielo la gran hacha se dirigió hacia el rubio el cual sorprendió a los presentes al tomar el arma con su brazo derecho al momento que un gigantesco rayo callera sobre el para después aparecer con la armadura que Thor utilizo durante la batalla de Wakanda pero con el parche en el ojo, ante esto Surtur se levantó de su trono con su espada en mano para combatir a los semidioses

(Nota de autor: la batalla sera la misma que al principio de Thor Ragnarok solo incluyan a los amigos del rubio y al stormbreiker en vez de miolnir).

Al terminar la batalla Tayuya se acercó a Naruto y le proporciono un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro para después besarlo en los labios.

Naruto: Tayuya, ¿sonaria raro si digiera que me gusto recibir el puñetazo primero y después el beso?.

Tayuya: Pues más te vale porque así serán las cosas entre nosotros.

Naruto: me puedo acostumbrar.

Sasu/Karin: al fin se declararon.

Naru/Tayu: mira quien lo dice.

Fin flash back.

Los últimos 2 años solo se dedicaron a buscar los restos de la torre de los vengadores ya que necesitaban encontrar las herramientas de sus compañeros para estar preparados para el regreso de Thanos.

Mientras en Mithgard las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha nunca supieron de la huida de sus hijos sino hasta 3 años después ya qué tenían una reunión importante con el Daimio de Hi no kuni a la que tenia que asistir, pero al no encontrar a sus hijos mayores optaron por dar el pretexto de que se habían marchado a un viaje de entrenamiento, el cual el Daimio se lo creyo y al terminar la reunión ambas familias regresaron a sus respectivas casas para castigar a los muchachos pero lo que no sabían es que todos sus errores se volverían más que claros.

[En la mansión Uzumaki]

Se puede ver a un rubio y a dos pelirrojas entrar a la mansión con un rostro que solo reflejaba enojo.

Minato: ¡¡¡NARUTO!!!, ¿donde diablos se metió?, ¡¡¡NARUTO!!! — grito furioso el yondaime intentando llamar a su hijo mayor el cual no respondió al llamado de su padre, causando que este se enojara mas, mientras se dirigía a la habitación del ojiazul menor, pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación se sorprendio al ver el pequeño cuarto casi vasío y sin nada de color en donde solo habia una vieja cama que apenas se mantenia en pie y sobre esta estaba una carta, pero antes de abrirla su esposa y su hija se adentraron al cuarto del rubio.

Kushina: Minato, ¿lo encontraste?

Minato: no, pero si esto una carta de naruto.

Mito: lo abras Oto-san, tal vez se trate de una de sus bromas baratas - fueron las duras palabras de la pelirroja menor a su padre, el cual hizo caso omiso y abrió el pequeño sobre para sacar su contenido y posterior mente leerlo.

[Carta de Naruto]

Para mi familia, si han encontrado esta carta es que al fin se han dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero conociendo los bien se que por lo menos han pasado un par de años desde que me fui de la aldea en compañía de mi mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke ya que el también sufrió el descuido de sus padres por el favoritismo, ambos decidimos abandonar esta aldea en donde nadie nos toma en cuenta para buscar un lugar al que verdaderamente podamos llamar hogar, y antes de despedirme solo les pediré algo, que no me busquen ya que no me encontraran.

Att.

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto "el olvidado hijo del Hokage".

Tras leer la carta de su hijo el rubio y la pelirroja salieron de su casa en dirección del barrio Uchiha para hablar con Fugaku y Mikoto y verificar el contenido de la carta de su hijo, al llegar a la residencia del líder del clan Uchiha el Namikaze y la Uzumaki vieron en la sala de esta a una llorosa Mikoto la cual era consolada por su marido, el cual sostenía la carta de despedida de su hijo en mano.

Kushina: Mi...Mikoto.

Fugaku: ¿asi que es cierto no?, los chicos se fueron - ante la pregunta del líder Uchiha el rubio y la pelirroja solo asintieron al tiempo de que la uzumaki se derrumbaba en llanto en compañía de la pelinegra lamentándose por la huida de su hijos.

Time skip

5 años habían pasado desde la huida de los herederos de los clanes uzumaki y uchiha y durante ese tiempo el Hokage había mandado a varios escuadrones ANBU en la búsqueda de los chicos de los cuales no tuvieron noticias durante dos años hasta que un día el escuadrón que mandaron al país del hierro regreso solo para entregarles una muy mala noticia.

En la torre Hokage podemos ver al Namikaze firmar papeles como loco intentando encontrar algo de información sobre el paradero de su hijo y el del hijo de su mejor amigo, de pronto una explosión de humo se hizo presente en el centro de la oficina en donde se podía ver a una ANBU de cabellera morada.

Minato: hola yugao, por favor di me ¿encontraste algún rastro de los chicos?

Neko: Hokage-sama lamento ser la portadora de mala noticias pero es mejor que lo vea por usted mismo - dijo la ANBU de cabellera morada le hacia entrega de 2 mochilas de viaje las cuales estaban completamente destrozadasy sobre estas 2 playeras destrozadas manchadas con sangre las cuales el rubio reconoció pues éstas les pertenecían a los chicos desaparecido, lentamente Minato tomo la playera blanca de su hijo en brazos, en eso la puerta de la oficina se abrió por la cual entraron la familia del Hokage y los Uchiha.

Kushina: ¿que esta pasando aquí?

Neko: lo siento Kushina-sensei, pero esto es todo lo que encontramos de los chicos — dijo la ANBU de mascara de gato al tiempo que le entregaba a ambas matriarcas las ensangrentadas pertenencias de sus hijos, esto causo que los presentes tuvieran distintas reacciones, por un lado la matriarca Uzumaki se des mallo por el impacto emocional de ver la playera de su "bebe" completamente destrozada y bañada de sangre siendo sostenida por su marido, en la matriarca Uchiha tomaba con la manos temblorosas la playera de su hijo al momento de caer de rodillas y empezar a maldecir se a ella misma diciendo cosas sobre que clase de madre era, por su parte del líder Uchiha este solo se limito a dar un fuerte puñetazo en la pared con la mano desnuda causando que esta se bañara en sangre al tiempo que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y por su lado la pelirroja y pelinegra estaban en completo shock ya que ellas no eran tontas y supusieron al ver las prendas destrozadas que sus hermanos estaban muertos, si bien a ellas no les agradaban sus hermanos no significaba que les desearan la muerte, ambas se dirigieron con sus respectivas familias para acompañarlos en su dolor.

Neko: también encontramos algo mas pero le entrego el informe después — dijo la ANBU al momento de salir de la oficina para dejar a ambas familias lamentar sus perdidas.

Fin flash back.

En las actualidad en la aldea de Konoha se celebraban los exámenes chunnin los cuales se encontraban en su tercera fase sin saber lo que vendría a continuación.

 **\--** **Y corte, que agotador actualizar dos historias en menos de 24 hora pero lo vale con tal de ver felices a mis fans y recuerden si tiene mas ideas sobre como continuar el fic dejen reviews y con gusto los leeré, sin mas hasta luego.** **Ja ne.**


	4. Regreso

**Hola mis lectores he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, sin más comencemos.**

 **Discleimer: Naruto y los vengadores no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Ragnarok.

Capitulo 4: Retorno.

En las inmediaciones de Kaze no kuni podemos ver al cuarteto de semidioses avanzar a paso lento por el enorme desierto en búsqueda de los restos de la torre de los Vengadores ya que en esta había equipo de emergencia con las armas de sus compañeros mortales.

Muy bien, según lo dicho por Heindal debería de estar aquí - dijo el portador del stormbreaker al tiempo que miraba en todas direcciones con el objetivo de encontrar la torre a la que alguna vez llamo hogar.

Lo siento Naruto-kun pero esto esta más muerto que mi reino - dijo Tayuya de forma conciliadora ante el fracaso al encontrar dicha torre.

Anima te Naruto, de seguro ha de estar por aquIIIIIIIIIII!!! - fue el grito de Sasuke a la vez que se hundía en un montículo de arena hasta estrellarse contra una superficie solida causando que parte de la arena del lugar se dispersara.

SASUKE-KUN, ¿ESTAS BIEN? - pregunto la angustiada Karin esperando que su novio pelinegro no se hubiera lastimado.

No me lastime, estoy bien - confirmo con tono a dolorido la reencarnación de Loki a la vez que el Uzumaki dios del trueno creaba una ráfaga de viento descubriendo así la parte superior del afamado edificio.

Al fin el culo de pato ártico sirvió de algo y encontró la torre - dijo Tayuya al tiempo que intentaba no explotar en carcajadas.

Me alegra ayudar - dijo algo a dolorido el Uchiha al tiempo que la valkiria pelirroja le ayudaba a levantarse.

Muy bien hay que entrar - dijo el rubio Uzumaki mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la torre y colocar su mano en un escáner de huellas y la computadora le pedía confirmar su comando de voz, fallando dos veces al ingresar un comando incorrecto hasta que ingreso el apodo con el que Stark siempre lo llamaba - beach-boy - al ingresar el comando de voz la computadora les dio libre acceso a las instalaciones a la vez que el pelinegro y la valkiria se burlaban del apodo de la vida pasada del rubio el cual los callo al darles una descarga eléctrica dejando algo chamuscados al dueto - hola, Viernes ¿estas activa?

 **Activa y en funciones señor Odinson** \- dijo la inteligencia artificial de voz femenina.

Eso me alegra viernes pero, no hay tiempo de recordar el pasado, necesitamos las armas de los vengadores.

Por supuesto - dijo la inteligencia artificial al tiempo que de unas puertas falsas salia tanto trajes como armas de sus compañeros.

Bien, chicos tomen todo lo que puedan, ya que vamos a la guerra.

[Mientras tanto en Konoha].

En varios de los universos existentes por lo general durante los exámenes Chunnin Konoha se ha visto invadida por las aldeas de Otogakure y Sunagakure, pero lo impensable estaba pasando puesto que en este universo si bien había comenzado así la invasión esta se vio interrumpida cuando un gigantesco portal apareció sobre la aldea y de este salio un gran ejército de "Chitoris", los cuales sin previo aviso comenzó a disparar ráfagas de energía en contra de los habitantes de la aldea, los civiles ante esto corrían aterrados, mientras los ninjas de Konoha, Oto y Suna habían hecho una pausa a las hostilidades entre si y comenzaron a luchar codo a codo junto a los pocos shinobis de Kumo, Iwa y Kiri que se hallaban en la aldea.

[En el estadio]

Shikamaru Nara estaba al tanto de la situación, la cual a palabras de su clan era problemática, así que con todo lo que podían sus piernas en compañía de los hermanos de la arena Temari y Kankuro se dirigió a la forja de su clan en donde había algo que podría darles alguna ventaja.

[En el complejo del clan Hyuga]

Los miembros de la rama secundaria luchaban arduamente en contra del ejercito Chitori, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano ya que al ser luchadores de corta distancia estaban en clara desventaja al combatir contra oponentes que podían atacar a media y larga distancia, a excepción de dos de dos integrantes de este clan los cuales eran Hinata y Neji, estas peleaba en total sincronía ya que el pelicastaño atacaba a sus oponentes con flechas bañadas en chakra a la vez que la peliazul se escabullía ágilmente y con un combo de taijutsu neutralizaba a los extraños invasores.

[En otro lugar]

Un pelinaranja apoyado por una pelinegra se escondían en un callejón tratando de evitar que algo malo sucediera.

Kin...por favor...vete...no...no quiero lastimarte - rogó el pelinaranja a la ahora conocida kin la cual no hacia caso a la suplica de su compañero.

No digas tonterías Juugo, tu jamas me lastimarías, pero en este momento hay personas que en verdad están siendo lastimadas y necesitan que alguien los ayude por favor yo se que podrás controlarlo - trato de convencer kin a su amigo Juugo el cual no quería entrometerse en el conflicto, claro hasta que un chitori los acorralo en el mismo callejón amenazando con disparar su arma - Juugo creo que este es el mejor momento para que te comienses a enojar te.

Ese es mi secreto kin...siempre estoy enojado - dijo Juugo en tono serio dejando ver que sus ojos negros habían cambiado a un verde esmeralda dando señal de que algo muy malo estaba pasando.

[En el camino principal de la aldea]

Vemos a las matriarcas de los clanes Uzumaki y Uchiha apoyadas de varios Jonnin llevar a los civiles al refugio, pero rápidamente se vieron rodeados por el ejercito de alienígenas, cuando de imprevisto del cielo cayo lo que parecía ser un gran hombre de metal el cual hizo retroceder a los invasores del espacio con un par de lanzallamas logrando ganar algo de tiempo N/A: es en modelo Marck 1 de la primera película, al alejar a los invasores el gran hombre metálico se acerco al grupo de Jonnin los cuales estaban en posición de combate hasta que el sujeto levanto la careta de la armadura revelando ser el heredero del clan Nara.

¿Shikamaru?, ¿que es esto? - dijo asombrado un Jonnin peliplateado de un ojo.

Hola kakashi-sensei, ah esto es solo un pequeño proyecto en el que he estado trabajando - en ese momento la platica de ambos shinobis fue interrumpida al ver como el muro de llamas se extinguía dando paso nuevamente a los alienígenas - lleven a los civiles al refugio yo me encargo - dijo el Nara al tiempo que se volvía a colocar la mascara y comenzó a dirigirse a la batalla.

Espera Shikamaru, no puedo dejarte solo en este combate, así que peleare a tu lado y si he de morir en este combate al menos lo haré protegiendo mi aldea, no, lo haré protegiendo mi hogar - fueron las emotivas palabras de Kakashi al tiempo que se dirigía al campo de batalla.

{Introducir tema:Avengers soundtrack 2012}

De pronto un haz de luz multicolores apareció en medio de la aldea alertando al ejercito chitori, y de manera sorpresiva un hacha gigantesca envuelta en rayos, un rayo de hielo y varias espadas negras salieron en dirección al ejército alienígena acabando con varios y al regresar el hacha como si fuera un boomerang, el pilar de luz se desvaneció dejando ver a un pelinegro con un mazo azul de empuñadura dorada, una pelirroja con espadas negras y un pelirubio con barba y un solo ojo el cual portaba la gran hacha de batalla, ante la visión frente a ellas las matriarcas Uzumaki y Uchiha estaban en shock, pues frente a ellas estaban sus hijos que creían muertos por más de 10 años.

N/A: Tayuya y Sasuke usan los trajes de Thor Ragnarock mientras Naruto el de infinity war

Chicos, den le su equipo a los demás, yo me encargo de estas basuras - ordeno Naruto a sus camaradas para inmediatamente salir corriendo en contra del ejercito alienígena a la vez que era cubierto por electricidad y dar un potente grito de batalla - ¡¡¡TRAIGAN ME A THANOOOOS!!! - tras esas palabras el semidiós salto en contra de los chitoris causando que el ambiente se nublarse como si de una tormenta eléctrica se tratara, y de un potente golpe de su arma en el suelo todas las tropas frente a el calleran rendidas al recibir el potente golpe de electricidad.

Los presentes no podían creer el enorme poder de aquel hombre que de un solo golpe logro derribar a varías de las criaturas, los único que al parecer sabían que pasaba era el Raikage y sus shinobis los cuales al ver el potente ataque supieron de inmediato de quien se trataba — ¡¡¡NINJAS DE KUMO NUESTRAS PLEGARIAS HAN SIDO ESCUCHADAS, NUESTRO SEÑOR THOR DIOS DEL TRUENO HA VENIDO EN NUESTRA AYUDA — grito eufórico el Raikage devolviéndole la fuerza a los shinobis de su aldea a igual que los shinobi de las otras aldeas, al la vez que los semidioses de la mentira y de la muerte buscaban a las encarnaciones de los vengadores lo cual fue muy fácil para el pelinegro ya que 2 de ellos estaban frente a el siendo ellos Shikamaru y Kakashi.

Hola Shikamaru, ¿cuanto tiempo? — dijo animada mente el semidiós del engaño y la mentira al reencontrar se con uno de sus amigos de la infancia.

Sa...Sasuke, ¿eres tu amigo? — preguntó Shikamaru totalmente sorprendido, pues a todos en la aldea sabían de labios de su hokege que los herederos de los clanes Uzumaki y Uchiha estaban muertos o...al menos eso creyeron.

Se que has de tener varias preguntas Shikamaru, pero por el momento estamos en una batalla, así que quita te esa chatarra y ponte esto — dijo el Uchiha al tiempo que le entregaba al Nara lo que parecía ser un portafolio de color rojo metálico con detalles dorados, el Nara estaba dudoso sobre el propósito de dicho maletín hasta que una oleada de recuerdos de otra vida azoto su mente, en las cuales el era un genio multimillonario que tras ser capturado por un grupo terrorista inició su vida de héroe la cual concluyo con el perdido en el espacio sin comida ni agua muriendo por falte de oxígeno, al fin Shikamaru Nara descubrió quien era el — yo soy Iron man — fueron las palabras del pelinegro al tiempo que ponía el portafolios en el suelo y al abrirse este tomo aspecto de una pechera y al colocarla en su pecho extendió los brazos a los lados con fuerza provocando que una armadura mas avanzada cubrieron todo su cuerpo.

N/A: el modelo es la armadura Marck-7 de la batalla de Nueva Yorck.

Al terminar de formarse la armadura la inteligencia artificial de esta saludo al usuario de pelo negro.

Bienvenido Sr. Stark, es un gusto ver lo de nuevo.

Hola Viernes, es un gusto volver — dijo el Nara antes de emprender vuelo y empezar a derivar a las naves miniatura utilizando sus rayos repulsores.

Wow, debo admitirlo, eso fue genial.

Y ahora es tiempo que el soldado vuelva a pelear — dijo Sasuke a la vez que le entregaba al Hatake un escudo redondo de color rojo, blanco y azul con una estrella en el centro y al igual que al Nara la oleada de recuerdos azotó su mente provocando el regreso del primer vengador — Capitán América reportándose para el servicio — dijo el peliplateado tomando pose militar antes de salir disparado a rescatar a civiles atrapados.

Bien dos menos, hay que ir a acabar con el resto de los chitoris — dijo el Uzumaki al Uchiha el cual solo asintió como respuesta para encaminarse a la batalla, pero antes de salir volando fueron detenidos por una cadena roja escarlata y una espectral mano esquelética de color morado, esta acción fue realizada por Kushina y Mikoto que tenían atrapados a sus respectivos hijos que veían aterrados como a paso lento sus madres se dirigía a ellos con una expresión de molestia en sus rostros.

Hehe, ho...hola Oka-san — río nerviosamente el pelinegro al ver como su madre creaba una chancla con su chakra lista para arremeter en su contra.

Va a doler — afirmo aterrado el rubio al ver a su madre atraer con hilos de chakra un sarten del tamaño de zona olla a su mano imitando cuando el llama a su hacha

¿Ustedes creen? — dijeron al unísono el dueto de mujeres antes de arremeter dura y cruelmente contra sus hijos, acción la cual no pudieron realizar ya que de un momento a otro los 2 hombres frente a ellas fueron remplazados por dos niños de 10 años todos golpea dos y temblando de miedo ante los golpes que iban a recibir, ante esta visión ambas mujeres soltaron sus "armas" a la vez que sus ojos se cristalisaban y hacia algo que jamas habían hecho, abrasaron por primera vez a sus hijos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Y corte, bien mis lectores que les pareció el capitulo, espero que lo disfrutarán y que sigan apoyando esta historia sin mas Kurasano'o se despide.**

 **Ja ne.**


	5. Vengadores, ¡¡¡Unidos!

**Hola gente he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que a varios ha encantado, pero antes de comenzar se me olvido decirles que Konoha aquí va a ser la versión del anime de Boruto para poder justificar el uso de tecnologías mas adelante, además les tengo una sorpresa en este capítulo, bueno sin más comencemos.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto Ragnarok.

Capítulo 5: Vengadores,¡¡¡Unidos!!!.

Ante tanta destrucción a la cual era expuesta la aldea de Konoha, en la avenida principal de esta se estaba llevando a cabo un conmovedor reencuentro de 2 madres con sus desaparecidos hijo, los cuales no sabían que hacer puesto que en este momento por primera vez en sus vidas estaban siendo abrazados por estas, así que una vez estuvieron libres de sus ataduras lentamente correspondían el abrazo de las emocionalmente quebradas Kushina y Mikoto las cuales al sentir como sus hijos las abrazaban cañirosa mente un caudal de lágrimas brotaron de su ojos, pero estas no eran lágrimas de tristeza o amargura, estas eran lágrimas de felicidad, la felicidad de que sus hijos no les guardaran rencor alguno.

Naruto, mi niño...por favor...por favor...perdona me...fu...fui una estúpida — suplicaba Kushina entre susurros poco audibles siendo interrumpida por el rubio.

Ya...ya, no hay nada que perdonar Oka-san, cree me si algo me ha enseñado el viajar por 10 años entre los 9 mundos de Ygddrasil es que hay cosas mucho mucho peores que ser ignorado por tu familia.

¿Como aquella vez que te transformaste en un sapo y casi te conviertes en la cena de una familia de Trolls? — dijo burlona mente Sasuke al recordarle dicha situación.

¡¡¡ERES UN...PROMETISTE JAMAS CONTARLO!!! — pero antes de arremeter en contra del pelinegro la atención de ambos semidioses fue desviada por una explosión cercana a ellos y por puro instinto ambos usaron sus cuerpos para proteger a sus madres — demonios, Sasuke lleva las al refugio y ayuda a mantener a los civiles a salvo una vez estén todos reunidos sella la entrada y regresas.

Hai — respondió el pelinegro antes de salir con dirección al monumento Hokage siendo seguido por ambas mujeres dejando nuevamente solo al rubio, mientras que en otro lugar.

[A las afueras de la aldea]

Las hermanas de nuestros protagonistas se encontraban peleando contra el Ichibi no Tanuki, batalla la cual se vio interrumpida cuando el puente arco iris callo en la aldea llamando la atención de los 2 biiju's llenándolos de temor.

 **No...no puede ser este poder es** — dijo temeroso el Sukaku al reconocer el inmenso poder que se sentía en el ambiente — yo mejor me largo — y con fastidio el biiju de una cola regreso al interior del sello de su contenedor dejando a un inconsciente Gaara.

 **Oigan mocosas, antes de irme solo les diré que cuando vuelvan a la aldea se van a llevar la sorpresa de sus vidas** — se burlo en su tono habitual el gigantescos zorro de su contenedora y la Uchiha la cual quedo dudosa de sus palabras a la vez que regresaba a dormir en el interior del sello.

Oye dobe, ¿que querrá decir ese zorro perezoso, con la sorpresa de sus vidas?

No lo se teme, lo mejor es volver a la aldea a descubrir lo — y así las kunoichis marchaban con dirección a la aldea en dónde una gran sorpresa les esperaba y el ambiente se oscurece.

{Los vengadores "los héroes mas poderosos del planeta" opening 2011}.

Se ve la aldea de Konoha desde las alturas, en una de las calles de la aldea se ven varias explosiones ocurrir, la imagen se aleja revelando a una ballena chitori causando dichas explosiones.

[ **El mundo frágil es...].**

A través de un portal Naruto, Sasuke, Tayuya y Karin observan lo ocurrido.

[ **Lo atacan sin parar...].**

La imagen del portal cambia a un pelinaranja el cual se convierte en un gigante verde.

[ **Nos toco perder y no hay vuelta a tras].**

A través del portal el escudo del cap pasa volando, dejando ver una imagen en blanco y negro de Steve Rogers quién es remplazado por una imagen a color de Kakashi y pasa a la forja del clan Nara donde se puede ver a Shikamaru golpear repetidas veces una máscara de metal.

 **[Nadie junto a mi peleo, pues solo ya no estoy].**

Los asgardianos se ven levemente asintiendo antes de saltar al portal.

[ **VENGADORES, ¡¡¡UNIDOS!!!].**

Un pilar multicolores impacta en el centro de la aldea del cual salieron Naruto, Sasuke, Tayuya y Karin con armas en mano y detrás de ellos el resto de los vengadores salían a la batalla.

[ **Somos uno el pelear, esta batalla].**

Se ve a Shikamaru volar con su armadura a la vez que derribaba unos cuantos vehículos chitori los cuales al estar en tierra son noqueados al recibir el impacto del escudo tricolor el cual regreso a la mano de paliplata

[ **De nosotros** huirán, nunca nos vencerán].

y sobre este se ve al gigante verde junto a Karin luchar sobre una ballena chitori la cual es derribad por un potente rayo eléctrico en la cabeza cortesía de Naruto.

[La unión fuerza nos da, somos uno al pelear].

La canción termina dejando ver a todos los vengadores sobre el cadáver de la bestia con el dios del trueno al centro con Tayuya a su derecha y Sasuke a la izquierda.

[ **Fin** opening].

[De vuelta en el clan Hyuga].

Los miembros de las ramas primaria y secundaria ya habían sido completamente evacuadas al refugio del monte Hokage quedándose únicamente el dueto de la pelinegra-azulada y el pelicastaño los cuales distrajeron al los chitoris para permitir que los miembros del clan pudieran refugiarse pero rápidamente ambos se vieron rodeados por el ejercito alienígena los cuales les apuntaban con sus armas parecía ser su fin hasta que varias estacas de piedra los empalaron acabando abruptamente con sus vidas, ante esto los ojiperla levantaron la vista para ver a su salvadora quien era ni mas ni menos que la semidiosa de la muerte.

Vaya, vaya así que estas son las encarnaciones de Romanoff y Bartón, bueno podría ser peor.

Disculpa, ¿de que hablas?

Antes de contrastar te Hyuga, completa esta frase donde pones el ojo pones — indirectamente Tayuya trataba de hacer que ambos Hyugas recobraran la memoria lo cual pareció funcional con Neji ya que se quedo eata tigo por unos segundos antes de responder — la flecha — y tras esas palabras un brillo cubrió al pelicastaño y al disiparse este apareció nuevamente vistiendo su traje de Shield con su arco en mano y una mochila con varias flechas.

Te queda bien Hyuga, pero deberías cortarte el cabello — dijo burlona la semidiosa de la muerte la cual admiraba al castaño.

Wow, espera te ahí pelirroja, solo una chica tiene derecho a tocar este cabello.

Losé por eso también ella esta de vuelta, pero despertara a su tiempo, por lo mientras — fueron las intrigantes palabras de la pelirroja la cual le dirigía la mirada a la Hyuga peliazul — hola querida, veo que ahora obtaste por ser morena.

¿T...te con...conozco?

En una antigua vida, Widow — y al igual que los casos anteriores la peliazul la azoto una oleada de recuerdos de una vida pasada en la cual fue conocida como la mejor de las espías ella era — Black Widow — dijo Hinata al tiempo que también era envuelta en un brillo blanco el cual al disiparse revelaba a la chica usando un en tallado traje negro con un par de curiosos brazaletes y su lasio cabello se esponjaba un poco — bien ¿a quien debemos patearle el trasero esta vez? — dijo la peliazul mientras se acomodaba los brazaletes de sus muñecas.

Me alegra que tengas ganas de pelear ya que hay que encargarnos de un ejército alienígena al servicio de un titan desquiciado — dijo el arquero pelicastaño antes de dirigirse al centro de la aldea seguido por ambas féminas sin notar que habían sido observados todo el tiempo por la pequeña Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata, la cual había visto toda la pelea haciendo que en ella naciera una nueva admiración por su hermana mayor, mientras tanto.

[En el muro norte de la aldea]

Podemos ver al dueto de pelirroja y pelinegra en aprietos puesto que en este momento se encontraban rodeadas por los soldados alienígena que amenazaban con abrir fuego en su contra, hasta que Iro-Nara llegara volando para empezar a contra atacar con sus repulsores dándoles tiempo de adentrarse a la aldea y ver a su sensei peliplata a la distancia vistiendo un atuendo tricolor mientras peleaba contra las extrañas criaturas solo con un escudo redondo.

[Con Fugaku]

El capitán de la policía militar estaba en medio de la batalla tratando de llevar a los civiles a alguna zona segura, pero el caos del ambiente no ayudaba a eso puesto que todo el ruido no le ayudaba a la situación aun apoyado por su hijo Itachi.

Padre, parece que la guardia nacional tardará en llegar.

¿La guardia nacional?, ¿que no saben los 12 guardianes shinobi lo que pasa aquí? — preguntó algo furioso el patriarca Uchiha, cuando de pronto frente a ellos aterrizó Kakashi vistiendo su traje de Capitán América del 2015.

Fugaku-san, hay civiles atrapados en los edificios y correrán directo a la línea de fuego, que se escondan en lo sótanos o que los ninjas afines a doton creen túneles para que escapen por ellos pero que no salgan, habrán un perímetro hasta la calle 39 — advirtió el ninja peliplateado al capitán de la policía militar el cual solo dio una respuesta clara y concisa.

¿Porque debo seguir ordenes tuyas? — cuestiono Fugaku el tener que obedecer a un ninja de rango menor al suyo cuando de pronto 2 chitoris aterrizaron uno a cada lado del peliplata, el cual reacciono rápidamente al golpear con su escudo al de la derecha para luego girarse y bloquear los disparos del de la izquierda y propinar le un de rechazó en el rostro tirándolo al suelo, solo para arremeter en contra del chitori de la derecha el cual dejo inconsciente al golpearlo nuevamente con el escudo para finalmente dar vuelta a su izquierda y con su escudo cortarle el brazo a la criatura con la cual sostenía su arma para lanzarlo en contra de un muro por un golpe del escudo.

Quiero Chunnin's en las puertas, lleven lo mas lejos que puedan a los civiles, extenderemos un perímetro justo hasta la calle 39, ¡pero para ayer! — ordenó con tono autoritario el patriarca Uchiha causando que ninjas de todas las aldeas acataran sus ordenes mientras Itachi hablaba con Kakashi.

Kakashi-san, ¿quien te dio esas ropas?

¿Que?, ¿estos harapos?, no me creerías si te lo dijera — dijo el peliplatea antes de salir corriendo a la calle principal de la aldea para encontrarse con sus camaradas reencarna dos.

[En el techo del estadio].

Se puede ver al Yondaime Hokage enfrentarse a las criaturas salidas del portal junto a Orochimaru y los otros kage, mientras a un lado Shikamaru pasaba volando junto a una ballena chitori disparándole bengalas a su rostro.

Bien, ya llame su atención, ¿cual era el paso 2? — dijo temeroso el Nara al ser perseguido por la gigantesca criatura alienígena, mientras en las calles de la aldea, Hinata, Neji y Tayuya combatían contra los chitoris dándoles la oportunidad a los pocos civiles que no llegaron al refugio de esconderse en los pocos edificios que aun se mantenían en pie.

¿Igual que en Nueva York, la primera vez? — pregunto la Hyuga peliazul a su primo castaño.

Nuestra memoria de Nueva York es muy diferente — dijo el castaño a la vez que disparaba una flecha en el ojo de un chitori y esta explotara en varias espinas las cuales le dieron de lleno a varios chitoris cercanos al área.

Dejen la nostalgia para otro momento — dijo la semidiosa pelirroja al tiempo que con sus espadas decapitaba a un chitori — debemos darnos prisa, hay que reunirnos con los demás — ente la orden de Tayuya ambos Hyuga solo asintieron antes de salir en dirección del centro de la aldea montados en el gigantesco lobo negro de la pelirroja.

[Mientras en la entrada del refugio].

Vemos a Sasuke llegar a las puertas del refugio acompañado de su madre y de la de su mejor amigo.

Bien ya están aquí, asegúrense de que nadie entre o salga — ordeno la encarnación de Loki a ambas matriarcas antes de salir corriendo a apoyar a su rubio amigo.

¡Sasuke! — fue el grito que dio Mikoto el cual tuvo el efecto deseado pues su hijo se había detenido en seco para verla de reojo — ten cuidado — fue lo único que dijo la matriarca Uchiha al azabache asgardiano el cual le devolvió una sonrisa arrogante antes de responder.

Para que tener cuidado si tienes un ejército — dijo burlescamente el azabache a la vez que de sus túnicas sacaba lo que parecía un cuerno de batalla y soplar lo causando un estruendoso y grueso sonido saliera de este, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que el cielo se oscureció mientras una brecha dimensional dorada aparecía en este justo sobre el monte Hokage.

{Introducir: Thor Ragnarok, soundtrack 2017}.

Sorpresiva mente de la brecha surgió un gran batallón de mujeres ataviadas en armaduras blancas de detalles dorados y capas azules las cuales iban montadas en hermosos pegasos blancos y a la cabeza del gran batallón podemos ver a Karin que a diferencia de sus hermanas en armas ella iba montada en un pegaso negro con espada en mano.

¡¡¡VALKIRIAS, SIGAN ME A LA VICTORIA, Y LES PROMETO QUE HOY CENAREMOS EN EL VALHALLA!!! — fue el grito de batalla de la valkiria pelirroja la cual se dirigió volando en su pegaso hacia el azabache el cual tomo la mano de su novia para subir se al negro corcel alado y empezar a disparar ráfagas de hielo a las naves chitoris, dejando más que asombradas a las madres de los protagonistas las cuales tenían los ojos mas abiertos que platos y sus mandíbulas barriendo el suelo.

¿Ku..Kushina, lo que vivos fue real?.

Auch, eso parece Mikoto — respondió la pelirroja a la duda de su amiga al pellizcarse verificando que lo vivido no era un sueño.

[Mientras en el centro de la aldea].

Podemos ver a Naruto y Kakashi pelear juntos contra un batallón de chitoris mientras protegían un edificio el cual resultaba ser "Ramen Ichiraku", aunque en lo personal cada uno tenia sus propios motivos para proteger el restaurante de ramen, en el caso de Kakashi el lo protegía ya que Ayame era su novia y le preocupaba su bienestar en cuanto a Naruto el no había probado Ramen en mas de 10 años y no dejaría que nadie lo alejara de su tan amado platillo.

Diablos, estas cosas se reproducen mas rápido que cucarachas — fue la queja del peliplata el cual había lanzado su icónico escudo en contra de los soldados alienígenas.

Tengo una idea — dijo el Uzumaki a la vez que partía a la mitad a un chitori por el golpe de su hacha — ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en nuestras vidas pasadas?

¿Aquella vez que peleas te contra Stark?

Si, cuando dijiste que bajara mi martillo — ante la declaración del rubio Kakashi entendió a que se refería y rápidamente se coloco en posición para recibir el impacto del rubio el cual con la parte de su hacha parecida a un martillo golpeo con todas su fuerzas el escudo de vibranium ocasionando que una poderosa onda expansiva sacara volando a las tropas alienígena los cuales quedaron incosientes, tras eso el resto de los vengadores llegaron al lugar.

¿Quien lo diría?, al fin tu cabello saca a relucir tu edad Cap — saludo burlona mente el Hyuga pelicastaño sacando a relucir parte de la personalidad de su vida pasada, pero antes de que el Hatake respondiera a la broma el Nara se comunico con ellos.

Chicos preparen se, la fiesta va para allá — dijo la encarnación del caballero de hierro el cual era perseguido por ka misma ballena chitori a la que le disparo.

Eso no me parece una fiesta — dijo la Hyuga peliazul al ver al enorme animal dirigirse a ellos, cuando de pronto un gigante verde de cabellera naranja caía sobre la cabeza de la bestia la cual por inercia su cola se alzó en el aire amenazando con aplastar a los héroes cosa la cual nunca paso pues la gran criatura era detenida por ondas sonicas las cuales eran lanzadas de las manos de Kin, esto fue aprovechado por Sasuke quien con su mazo congelo a la criatura antes de que esta explotara por un misil lanzado por Shikamaru, destrozando a la criatura en miles de pedazos, ante esto los chitoris que trepaban los edificios del área se retiraban sus máscaras para emitir un feroz rujido el cual fue respondido por el gigante verde, a le vez que Neji preparaba una flecha, Naruto giraba su hacha dejando el filo hacia enfrente, Sasuke empuñaba su mazo el cual emitía un gelido brillo azul, Tayuya y Karin empuñaban cada una sus respectivas espadas, Hinata recargaba sus armas, Kin apuntaba sus palmas al frente, Shikamaru aterrizaba y Kakashi se ajustaba el escudo, todo esto fue presenciado por Mito y Satsuki quienes estaban congeladas en su sitio al ver as sus hermanos vivos.

Bien, si nadie lo dice lo diré yo — pronuncio Naruto antes de tomar postura de combate y dar su grito de batalla — Vengadores, ¡¡¡Unidos!!!.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Y corte, wow en verdad me inspire al escribir este capitulo, las encarnaciones se han reunido, la verdadera batalla esta por empezar, ¿quien ganara?, esto y más en el próximo capítulo, Kurasano'o se despide.**

 **Ja ne.**


	6. Batalla por Konoha

Hola gente, muchos lo pidieron y he cumplido, he aqui el nuevo capitulo de Naruto Ragnarok, espero sea de su agrado y sin más comenzamos.

 **Discreimer: Naruto y los Vengadores no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto Ragnarok.

Capitulo 6: Batalla por Konoha.

En el refugio del monte Hokage tanto civiles como los Shinobis heridos estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido en el exterior gracias a una pequeña televisión por la cual se transmitía lo ocurrido.

Aquí la reportera Naomi Mishora, transmitiendo en vivo desde el lugar de los hechos - se presento la reportera pelinegra al tiempo que una explosión ocurría detrás de ella y por instinto se cubrió con sus brazos antes de continuar con el reportaje — lo que había iniciado como una tarde de jubilo por la tercera etapa de los exámenes de ascenso a Chunnin termino en tragedia cuando un misterioso portal apareció en medio del cielo, del cual surgieron unas extrañas criaturas las cuales empezaron a disparar en contra de los habitantes — y otra explosión ocurrió — ¡¡¡KYYYYAAAA!!!, se desconoce el origen de las criaturas o sus intensiones, se recomienda a la población civil no salir a las calles.

¡¡¡Naomi, tenemos que irnos de aquí!!! — advirtió el aterrado camarógrafo a la reportera al ver a la ballena chitori acercarse peligrosamente y empezar a correr no sin continuar grabando lo ocurrido, cuando de pronto el gran animal se ve detenido por el gigante verde el cual callo en la cabeza de la criatura, causando que su parte trasera se doblara en el aire amenazando con aplastar a los periodistas los cuales con asombro vieron como unos rayos de ondas sonicas mantenían a la criatura en el aire, solo para ser congelada y esta explotara en cientos de pedazos causando que una leva nevada callera en la zona, rápidamente la cámara apunto a nuestros héroes los cuales tomaron postura de batalla al recibir el gruñido colectivo de los chitoris.

Reporte de ultimo minuto, al parecer un equipo de 8 personas le están haciendo frente a las extrañas criaturas, intentaremos acercarnos para obtener mas detalles — dijo la reportera mientras la cámara hacia un acercamiento a nuestros héroes enfocando en especifico al tuerto Uzumaki.

Bien, si nadie lo dice lo diré yo — pronuncio Naruto antes de tomar postura de combate y dar su grito de batalla — Vengadores, ¡¡¡Unidos!!!.

{ **Los vengadores "los héroes mas poderosos del planeta"** opening 2011}.

Se ve la aldea de Konoha desde las alturas, en una de las calles de la aldea se ven varias explosiones ocurrir, la imagen se aleja revelando a una ballena chitori causando dichas explosiones.

[ **El mundo frágil es...].**

A través de un portal Naruto, Sasuke, Tayuya y Karin observan lo ocurrido.

 **[Lo atacan sin parar...].**

La imagen del portal cambia a un pelinaranja el cual se convierte en un gigante verde.

[ **Nos toco perder y no hay vuelta a tras].**

A través del portal el escudo del cap pasa volando, dejando ver una imagen en blanco y negro de Steve Rogers quién es remplazado por una imagen a color de Kakashi y pasa a la forja del clan Nara donde se puede ver a Shikamaru golpear repetidas veces una máscara de metal.

 **[Nadie junto a mi peleo, pues solo ya no estoy].**

Los asgardianos se ven levemente asintiendo antes de saltar al portal.

 **[VENGADORES, ¡¡¡UNIDOS!!!].**

Un pilar multicolores impacta en el centro de la aldea del cual salieron Naruto, Sasuke, Tayuya y Karin con armas en mano y detrás de ellos el resto de los vengadores salían a la batalla.

[ **Somos uno el pelear, esta batalla].**

Se ve a Shikamaru volar con su armadura a la vez que derribaba unos cuantos vehículos chitori los cuales al estar en tierra son noqueados al recibir el impacto del escudo tricolor el cual regreso a la mano de peliplata

[ **De nosotros** huirán, nunca nos vencerán].

y sobre este se ve al gigante verde junto a Karin luchar sobre una ballena chitori la cual es derribad por un potente rayo eléctrico en la cabeza cortesía de Naruto.

 **[La unión fuerza nos da, somos uno al pelear].**

La canción termina dejando ver a todos los vengadores sobre el cadáver de la bestia con el dios del trueno al centro con Tayuya a su derecha y Sasuke a la izquierda.

[ **Fin** opening].

[De vuelta con los héroes].

estos veían expectantes como mas de las criaturas salían del portal

Caballeros — dijo Hinata llamando la atención de los demás hacia el portal.

Ordena capitán — dijo el Nara viendo atento a Kakashi.

O.k., escuchen, hasta cerrar el portal la prioridad es que no escapen — dijo el peliplata para voltear a ver al Hyuga castaño — Neji en el techo, manten te alerta busca patrones y ataques sueltos — luego voltea hacia el Nara — Shikamaru, defiende el perímetro, si algo intenta salir de la aldea o lo haces volver o lo haces cenizas.

¿Puedes subirme? — pregunto el Hyuga al Nara.

Claro, sujeta te bien Robin Hood — se burlo Shikamaru al tomar a Neji por la espalda y elevarse por el aire.

Naruto, Sasuke, intenten obstruir ese portal, no dejen que avancen, controlan el clima, conviertan los en carbón — y tras la orden de Kakashi el rubio y pelinegro salieron volando en dirección del portal — ¿Karin?, ¿Verdad? — cuestiono dudoso el peliplata la identidad de la chica la cual solo asintió como confirmación — que las valkirias protejan a los civiles y traten de llevarlos al refugio — tras la orden del peliplata la pelirroja se monto en su negro corcel para salir volando a dirigir a las valkirias — ustedes tres y yo nos quedamos en tierra combatiremos aquí — indico el paliplata a Tayuya, Hinata y Kin las cuales asintieron — y Hulk — dijo el peliplata llamando la atención del gigante verde — aplasta — ante la declaración de kakashi el gigante verde solo pudo sonreír de alegría antes se salir disparado en contra de los chitoris en los edificios y comenzar a destrozarlos con sus puños solo para saltar a otro edificio y en el camino derribar unas cuantas de las naves que recorrían las calles de la aldea.

[con Naruto y Sasuke].

Vemos a ambos semidioses volar en dirección al techo de un edificio en el cual se posaron y alzaron sus armas al aire, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que el cielo se oscureció aun más y un potente rayo eléctrico callo sobre el edificio a la vez que una fuerte ráfaga de nieve lo rodeara causando que las ventanas se rompieran una vez juntaran el poder necesario lanzaron el potente ataqué el cual al impactar contra el portal causo que las criaturas alienígenas que cruzaban por este se desintegraran en partículas de hielo, esta increíble hazaña fue apreciada por toda la aldea en especial los kages que al ver el potente ataque combinado un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas a excepción del Raikage que veía todo como un fan de marvel en presencia de Stan Lee, pero el más sorprendido de ellos era el Yondaime quien con unos binoculares logró distinguir a los autores de ese potente ataque, dejándolo completamente Shokeado al ver en aquel edificó a su hijo Naruto con vida, esto causo que en Minato se dibujara una sonrisa a la vez que lágrimas de alegría escurrían de sus ojos.

[Mientras dentro del refugio].

Kushina estaba saturada de trabajo, pues al ser de las pocas kunoichis especializada en ninjutsus medico tenia que atender a varios de los heridos, pero el kage bunshin aligeraba la carga de trabajo, cuando de pronto vio a su hija Mito entrar toda agitada y alterada.

O...Oka-san — dijo agitada la pelirroja menor al estar frente a su madre.

Tranquila hija di me que pasa.

Lo vio...e...era el...era mi nii-san — dijo entrecortada mente la Uzumaki haciendo el intento de no caer en llanto al la vez que era abrazada por su madre.

Lo se hija, ya hable con el, tu hermano vino en nuestra ayuda aun y con todo lo que paso.

En ese caso no puedo dejar lo solo, debo ir con el.

Hija no, es peligroso que...

¡¡No lo entiendes Oka-san, no es por obtener su perdón, sino para perdonar me a mi misma por lo mala onee-san que fui!! — dijo furiosa la Uzumaki ya no aguantando mas las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

Si te entiendo, solo ten cuidado — dijo conciliadora la matriarca Uzumaki a su hija.

Jeje, soy Mito Uzumaki la jinchuriki del Kyubi, tener cuidado no es algo que haga muy a menudo — y con esas palabras la Uzumaki se dirigía veloz mente al campo de batalla seguida por Satsuki.

Hanabi, ¿alguen a visto a Hanabi? — decía desesperado Hiashi Hyuga al no encontrar a su segunda hija por ninguna parte hasta que en el televisor de la habitación regreso la imagen donde se podía ver a cierta castaña de ojos blancos.

Hola, probando, probando — decía la pequeña castaña al confirmar que la cámara televisiva estaba activa — aquí Hanabi Hyuga transmitiendo desde el centro de la aldea, que al parecer se ha convertido en una Zona de guerra en donde un grupo conocido como "los Vengadores" han entrado en combate en contra de las extrañas criaturas a las que los mismos han denominado como "chitoris", este equipo de misteriosos héroes al parecer esta conformado por 8 personas de entre los cuales se encuentran mi primo Neji Hyuga y mi hermana Hinata Hyuga además de el reconocido Jonnin Kakashi Hatake entre otros...

{Insertar Spider-man soundtrack 2000}.

Tras el anunció de la Hyuga menor la imagen del televisor se volvió estática, tanta era la preocupación de los presentes que no notaron al nieto adolescente del sandaime Hokage salir del cuarto a toda velocidad con dirección a un callejón por el cual con gran velocidad se quitaba la sudadera gris que traía puesta revelando una plallera negra de manga larga en la cual había un diseño de una gran araña roja sobre una telaraña y colocar se una mascara de alpinismo roja la cual tenia cosida en la zona de los ojos un par de gogles (NA: como el primer disfraz de la trilogía original de Tobi Mcwaller) — bien araña, hora de darte a conocer — dijo el Sarutobi al tiempo que extendía su brazo derecho de de la muñeca de este saliera ¿una telaraña? con la cual se alzo en el aire para empezar a columpiarse entre los edificios hasta el centro de la aldea.

[Mientras con Neji].

El Hyuga se encontraba en la esquina de un techo disparando a las naves chitori con su Byakugan activo para mayor presicion.

Shikamaru, hay varias naves persiguiendo te — advirtió el Hyuga al Nara mientras seguía disparando flechas contra los chitoris.

Trató de que no estén en tierra — dijo en tono forzado el Nara al maniobrar volando entre las calles de la aldea seguido de los cazas chitori.

Note que no pueden dar vuelta, busca una esquina estrecha — fue el consejo de Neji a la vez que disparaba otra flecha sin voltear a ver el objetivo al cual le dio un golpe directo causando que este estalle, tras eso Shikamaru paso por los callejones mas estrechos de la aldea y tras un par de vueltas logro librarse de sus perseguidores los cuales explotaron al estrellarse contra los edificios.

Gran consejo, que mas me tienes.

Naruto y Tayuya están peleando con un escuadrón en la sexta.

Y no...me invitaron — dijo con falso dolor el Nara al escuchar el el lío en el que se metió el rubio.

[En otra parte de la aldea].

Se puede apreciar como por una de las calles de la aldea una ballena chitori sobre volaba liberando mas soldados hasta que el gigante verde callo sobre su cabeza y tomara uno de los dientes de la bestia obligándola a caer al suelo a la vez que se estrellaba en contra de uno de los edificios de la zona en el cual se escondía Hanabi quien se sujetaba de una de las vigas metálica la cual se había desprendido parcialmente del edificio dejando colgando en el vacío al cual calló cuando una nave chitori se estrello en este mismo, en ese instante las ultimas fuerzas de la ojiperla la abandonaron haciendo que callera en el profundo abismo, los segundos eran interminables para Hanabi al momento en que se lamentaba por varias cosas entre ellas el no poder reparar su relación con su hermana y el jamas haber tenido el valor para declararse al chico que le gusta, ya resignada la Hyuga aceptaba su fin hasta que sintió como alguien la tomaba en el aire, sorprendida Hanabi volteo a ver el rostro de su salvador el cual se encontraba cubierto por la mascara roja que este usaba.

Tranquila señorita Hyuga, ya esta a salvo — dijo el enmascarado con ese tono amigable el cual tranquilizo a la ojioerla.

¿Qui...quien eres tu? — cuestionó la sonrojada Hyuga mientras miraba al enmascarado a los gogles en sus ojos.

Ah yo, solo soy su amigable vecino... — se presento amigable mente el enmascarado cuando de pronto varias naves chitori comenzaron a disparar les mientras lo perseguían — demonios, sujete se fuerte — ordeno el enmascarado a la Hyuga para inmediatamente columpiarse mas rápido entre los edificios y en un audaz movimiento soltarse de la telaraña para darse vuelta en el aire y disparar proyectiles de sustancia pegajosa en las caras de los alienígenas

desorientando los y terminaran estrellándose en el monte Hokage siendo observados por el trepa muros quien sostenía a la menor de las herederas Hyuga de forma nupcial — sabes tendrían mas suerte trabajando como muñecos de prueba que siendo soldados alienígenas — bromeo el Sarutobi enmascarado provocando que la ojiperla se comenzara a reír de la broma dejando extrañado al castaño ya que nadie solía reír se de sus chistes, tras eso el héroe arácnido se columpio nuevamente con dirección a la entrada del refugio — bien Lady Hyuga, entre en el refugio y no salga hasta que todo haya terminado — dijo el enmascarado antes de ir se fue detenido por la pelicastaña — espera, ¿quien eres tu?

Tu sabes quien soy.

En cerio.

Tu amigable vecino "El hombre araña" — dijo el ahora conocido hombre araña al tiempo de que salia corriendo a dirección contraria del monte Hokage y disparar su telaraña para columpiarse a través de la aldea dejando tras de si a una soñadora Hanabi decidida a desenmascararlo, la cual salio de sus pensamientos al ver a su amigo Konohamaru acercarse a gran velocidad hacia ella.

Hanabi, ¿donde estabas?, tu padre esta preocupado por ti — replico el Sarutobi a su amiga.

Lamento haberlos preocupado, no era mi intención — se disculpo la ojiperla haciendo una leve reverencia.

No importa, lo importante es que estas bien, vamos hay que entrar — dijo Konohamaru al tiempo que se dirigía a la entrada del refugio seguido por Hanabi quien seguía viendo la batalla que se llevaba en la aldea sin notar como de entre uno de los bolsillos de la sudadera de Konohamaru se asomaba la roja máscara.

[Mientras con Mito y Satsuki].

Las kunoichis recorrían las calles de la aldea en compañía de sus amigas Ino, Sakura y Tenten estaban en busca de sus hermanos y ayudando a los pocos civiles heridos de la zona, en eso el grupo de féminas se vio rodeado por los soldados chitoris, ante esto la kunoichi experta en armamento salto al aire con un royo en cada mano los cuales desenvolvió para ejecutar su mejor técnica — ninpo: dragones gemelos ascendentes — grito la pelicastaño con peinado de panda al instante que de los múltiples sellos de los royos salieran disparadas varios kunais los cuales dieron de lleno en los alienígenas, pero estos no se vieron afectados por las armas blancas incrustadas en su cuerpo y se prepararon para disparar en contra de las gennin hasta que de pronto un potente choque eléctrico callo en la zona arremetiendo contra los chitoris gracias a los Kunais que actuaron como pararrayos, las gennin se sentían aliviadas al ver a sus enemigos aparentemente caídos,

pero la calma termino cuando estos se pudieron nuevamente de pie con la clara intención de abrir fuego en contra de la chicas, pero fue entonces cuan do lo vieron caer del cielo alto, imponente, de cabellera corta la cual brillaba como el sol, con esa enorme hacha en su poder, aterrizó de frente a los invasores contra los que arremetió rápidamente con los poderosos golpes de su arma, cuando termino con sus oponentes el gran sujeto se volteo para verificar el estado de las chicas — bien ese fue el último, chicas están... — Naruto no terminar de formular su pregunta al ver los rostros de la jóvenes frente a el pues de parte de Ino y Satsuki recibía miradas de deseo, mientras que Tenten le mandaba una mirada parecida dirigida al stormbreaker, Sakura no lo volteo a ver pues estaba concentrada en curar a los civiles, pero al dirigir su mirada a la pelirroja del grupo la incomodidad en el ambiente se hizo sentir cuando sus miradas se cruzaron — Mito-nee — dijo en tono monótono el semidios sin apartar la vista de su hermana la cual comenzó a acumular lágrimas en sus ojos — A...aniiki — pronunció la Uzumaki en un susurro casi audible con un tono quebrado llenando de dudas a la pelirroja sobre como reaccionar, pero las dudas se disipado al ver como Naruto dejaba su arma en el suelo y le entendía los brazos a su hermana la cual comprendió el mensaje y velozmente corrió a abrazar a su hermano, en ese momento la tristeza de Mito no pudo ser contenida más tiempo y fue librada en un sonoro llanto — ya Mito, ya estoy aqui — dijo conciliadora mente Naruto a la vez que acariciaba los cabellos rojos de Mito, mientras de tras de ellos una muy desesperada Tenten intentaba levantar el hacha del metal Uru sin éxito alguno.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Y corte, ¿que les pareció? Konohamaru es spiderman, eso no me lo esperaba y eso que yo soy el que escribe el fic, pero bueno espero les halla gustado el capitulo ya que me partí la mente y el alma en escribir lo sin mas hasta luego, Kurasano'o se despide.**

Ja ne.


	7. Batalla por Konoha parte 2

Hola mis lectores, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, el cual vendrá con varios momento hilarantes y emocionantes y sin más empecemos.

 **Discleimer: Naruto y los Vengadores no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto Ragnarok.

Capítulo 7: Batalla por Konoha parte 2.

Sobre los techos de la aldea Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage seguido de los otros Kages y Orochimaru, se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el lugar donde ocurrió la ultima explosión de electricidad , y al llegar pudo observar como su hija la cual seguía en llanto abrazaba con fuerza y desesperación a su hermano.

Vaka...snif...vaka-aniiki, te creía muerto...snif...no me hagas esto de nuevo vaka.

Descuida Mito, no volveré a irme, al menos no sin despedirme.

Más te vale Vaka.

Este reencuentro conmovió a Minato el cual estuvo apunto de bajar para hablar con Naruto, hasta que vio como un speeder chitori se iba a estrellar contra los jóvenes, a lo que instintivamente se arrojo en contra del vehículo alienígena el cual destruyo con el jutsu de su creación - ¡¡Odama-Rasengan!! - grito su ataque el rubio kage causando que la nave alienígena se despedazara junto con su piloto, seguido de esto Minato se daba la vuelta para hablar con el rubio menor, pero al terminar de girar pudo ver a su hijo con el stormbreaker en mano y lanzarlo hacia el mientras gritaba - ¡¡Abajo!! - ante esto Minato obedeció la orden para ver como la poderosa hacha pasaba sobre el con dirección a una ballena chitori la cual fue partida a la mitad por el arma del rubio, todos veían esto con asombro sobre todo el Raikage, pero ausentes a esto las jóvenes kunoichis notaron que alguien de su grupo faltaba siendo esta Tenten quien en forma chibi seguía agarrada del hacha giratoria - ¡¡¡VOY A VOMITAR Y LUEGO VOY A MORIR!! - gritaba exageradamente la castaña de rodetes hasta que el arma asgardiana regreso a la mano de su amo causando que por inercia la castaña saliera rodando por el suelo quedando con su rostro enterrado en la tierra.

Tenten, Tenten, ¿estas bien? - preguntó la Yamanaka a su amiga la cual levantó su rostro del suelo y al abrir la boca para contestar una gran cantidad de tierra salio de esta.

Bien, de primera - dijo pesadamente la especialista en armas antes de desmallarse cómicamente, provocando que una gota estilo anime apareciera en la nuca de todos.

 **{Los vengadores "los héroes mas poderosos del planeta" opening 2011}.**

Se ve la aldea de Konoha desde las alturas, en una de las calles de la aldea se ven varias explosiones ocurrir, la imagen se aleja revelando a una ballena chitori causando dichas explosiones.

 **[El mundo frágil es...].**

A través de un portal Naruto, Sasuke, Tayuya y Karin observan lo ocurrido.

 **[Lo atacan sin parar...].**

La imagen del portal cambia a un pelinaranja el cual se convierte en un gigante verde.

 **[Nos toco perder y no hay vuelta a tras].**

A través del portal el escudo del cap pasa volando, dejando ver una imagen en blanco y negro de Steve Rogers quién es remplazado por una imagen a color de Kakashi y pasa a la forja del clan Nara donde se puede ver a Shikamaru golpear repetidas veces una máscara de metal.

[Nadie junto a mi peleo, pues solo ya no estoy].

Los asgardianos se ven levemente asintiendo antes de saltar al portal.

 **[VENGADORES, ¡¡¡UNIDOS!!!].**

Un pilar multicolores impacta en el centro de la aldea del cual salieron Naruto, Sasuke, Tayuya y Karin con armas en mano y detrás de ellos el resto de los vengadores salían a la batalla.

 **[Somos uno el pelear, esta batalla].**

Se ve a Shikamaru volar con su armadura a la vez que derribaba unos cuantos vehículos chitori los cuales al estar en tierra son noqueados al recibir el impacto del escudo tricolor el cual regreso a la mano de paliplata

 **[De nosotros huirán, nunca nos vencerán].**

y sobre este se ve al gigante verde junto a Karin luchar sobre una ballena chitori la cual es derribad por un potente rayo eléctrico en la cabeza cortesía de Naruto.

 **[La unión fuerza nos da, somos uno al pelear].**

La canción termina dejando ver a todos los vengadores sobre el cadáver de la bestia con el dios del trueno al centro con Tayuya a su derecha y Sasuke a la izquierda.

 **[Fin opening].**

[Mientras a las afueras de Konoha].

Los hermanos Sabaku no Temari y Kankuro acompañados por la médico de su equipo Matsuri corrían a gran velocidad con dirección al gigantesco montículo de arena en cual se encontraba semi sepultado el pelirrojo de la arena, pero en el transcurso se vieron rodeados por las fuerzas del ejercito alienígena quien apuntaba sus armas contra ellos, cuando de pronto el sonido de algo cayendo sonó en el lugar y al aterrizar con un muy malo para las rodillas aterrizaje de súper héroe, apareció frente al grupo de la arena un hombre metálico de colores dorado con rojo y con un círculo de luz en el pecho, el cual recibía como si nada los disparos de las armas chitori mientras neutralizaba a uno de los alienígenas con un potente gancho que lo saco volando varios metros en el aire, para seguidamente neutralizar a otros dos con unos rayos los cuales brotaron de la palma de sus manos y cuando iba a neutralizar a los últimos tres el hombre metálico vio como estos se habían escudado utilizando a los ninjas de la arena como rehenes, ante esto Shikamaru lentamente bajo sus manos mientras en el interior de la armadura el Nara con una mira digital señalaba a los chitoris para seguidamente de los hombros de su traje salieran unos mini lanza misiles los cuales de manera efectiva neutralizaron a los invasores del espacio sin dañar a los hijos del Kazekage, los cuales al ver mas a detalle al hombre metálico frente a ellos una oleada de recuerdos inundaron la mente de ambos sobre momentos vividos con la encarnación pasada del Nara, en el caso de Temari ella tuvo recuerdos de ser la secretaria de un pelinegro genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo que tras ser secuestrado por terroristas y escapar de ellos empezó a madurar como persona, pero el recuerdo al que más se aferraba era donde ella y el pelinegro estaban abrazados mientras decenas de las armaduras explotaban decorando la noche de navidad, mientras que Kankuro recordaba el antes ser un hombre de tes morena que el igual que su mejor amigo peleaba utilizando una armadura de tonos grises la cual el había nombrado como "War-Machine", y al salir de sus recuerdos ambos hermanos solo pudieron decir el nombre de la antigua encarnación del Nara - ¡Tony! - fue el leve susurro que emitieron los ninjas de la arena al ver como la mascara de metal se retraía revelando que quien usaba el traje de Iron-man era Shikamaru, quien a paso lento se acerco a la rubia de la arena solo para recibir una fuerte y sonora bofetada de esta.

La merecía - dijo de forma aburrida el Nara solo para recibir una segunda bofetada de Temari - esa también - y una tercera bofetada fue depositada nuevamente en la cara del Nara - ¡oye, ¿y esa porque fue?! — grito confundido el Nara al recibir la reprimenda de la rubia la cual se abrazo por el cuello del renacido caballero de hierro.

Vaka...snif...ya no hagas mas estupideces..vaka.

Descuida, ahora mis estupideces son parte del pasado — dijo el Nara al momento en que correspondía al abrazo de la rubia, solo para girarse y utilizar su cuerpo como escudo humanos a la vez que una nave chitori pasaba sobre ellos — diablos están saliendo de la aldea, chicos tiene que llegar al refugio ahí estarán a salvo.

No podemos, nuestro hermano esta solo en el montículo de arena — fue la declaración de Kankuro, a lo que el Nara tomo a la rubia de Suna entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial.

Temari y yo iremos por Gaara.

Yo también voy — dijo Matsuri dejando en claro que no aceptaría un no por respuesta y se monto en la espalda del pelinegro.

¿En que ayudó? — pregunto el marionetista de la arena a la encarnación de Stark.

Manten el cielo despejado — declaró el nuevo caballero de hierro al tiempo que emprendía el vuelo con dirección al montículo de arena, mientras Kankuro estaba confundido por la petición de Shikamaru hasta que en frente de el apareció la armadura gris que vio en sus recuerdos.

[De regreso con Naruto].

El Uzumaki en este momento estaba extremadamente apenado puesto que tras haber aniquilado a la ballena chitori el Raikage se arrodilló frente a el mientras lo alababa de sobremanera.

Alabado sea el gran señor Thor hijo de Odin, señor de la tormenta, castigador de los gigantes de hielo, salyer de los elfos oscuros, verdugo del demonio de fuego Surtur y legitimo rey de Asdgard — eran las alabanzas que el tuerto Uzumaki recibía mientras a el y a los presentes se les formaba una gran gota estilo anime en sus nucas.

No...no es necesaria tanta alabanza Raikage-dono, yo solo cumplo con mi juramento de proteger Midthgar — declaro apenado el tuerto Uzumaki al tiempo que ayudaba a levantarse al kage de tes morena quien se miraba eufórico la mano derecha mientras decía cosas sobre no volver a lavarse la mano a la vez que la Uzumaki menor se dirigía a su hermano.

Aniiki, ¿donde estuviste todos estos años?, ¿y que le paso a tu ojo? — ante la pregunta de su hermana el Uzumaki iba a responder hasta vio a la distancia a su amada diosa de la muerte combatir contra un escuadrón de chitoris ella sola, ante esto Naruto le dijo a Mito que después le explicaba para salir inmediatamente para auxiliar a su bella calavera como el le decía, los presentes estaban asombrados de la sincronía con la que combatían el dueto de rubio y pelirroja pues parecía mas que estaban bailando que peleando ante esto Minato sintió algo de nostalgia pues esto le recordaba cuando el y Kushina se habían enfrentado solos contra un batallón entero de Kumo y Iwa durante la tercera guerra shinobi, pero el rubio Kage salio de sus recuerdos al ver que el combate frente a ellos había concluido quedando frente a todos la pareja de semidioses que alababa las habilidades de combate del otro en un tono demasiado seductor.

Como adoro verte decapitar a tus enemigos mi hermosa calavera.

No tanto como yo cuando destrozas a tus rivales con tus potentes rayos mi amado Huracán devastador — dijo coqueta la Uzumaki diosa de la muerte quien fue abrumada por el pasional beso francés que recibía de parte del Uzumaki dios del trueno causando una gran incomodidad en los presentes, y una gran envidia de las gennin de la hoja al ver que el rubio ya tenia a su amada, pero en Mito se hacían presentes los muy conocidos celos de hermana los cuales le provocaban una ira inconmensurable al tiempo que sus cabellos escarlata tomaban la forma nueve colas a la vez que con pisadas devastadoras se acercaba al dueto de rubio y pelirroja.

Aniiki, ¿quien es ella? — pregunto mito con furia contenida en sus palabras mientras le dirigía una mirada de muerte a la ojimarron.

Así que tu eres la Imouto-chan de mi amado Naruto-kun, no eres como te imaginaba.

Así es yo soy Mito Uzumaki, la jinchuriki del kyubi y hermana gemela de Naruto-nii — se presentó amenazante la Uzumaki quien liberaba su instinto asesino que cabe decir no le hacia nada a la semidiosa Uzumaki.

Pues es un gusto conocerte Mito-chan, yo soy Tayuya Uzumaki, encarnación de Hela la diosa de la muerte y la prometida de Naruto-kun — respondió la semidiosa de la muerte con el mismo tono a la Uzumaki menor que vio con temor como los rojos cabellos de Tayuya se tornaban de un muy singular negro azabache, para que después estos formaran la característica corona negra de picas que apuntaban amenazantes al rostro de una aterrada Mito, quien fue rescatada por Naruto al separar a las dos pelirrojas.

Chicas no es momento para que anden de comadres, si no lo recuerdan estamos en medio de una invasión alienígena — recordó la situación el rubio Uzumaki de esta manera posponiendo la confrontación entre ambas pelirrojas.

Tienes razón Naru-kun, el combatir con los chitoris sera inútil amenos de que cerremos el portal.

¿Y que es lo que sugieren que hagamos? — cuestiono el Tsuchikage que acciones tomarían.

Bueno, Neji y Shikamaru se están encargando de los speeders chitori pero aun hay demaciadas ballenas en el cielo, Oonoki-dono ¿cree que se pueda hacer cargo? — preguntó el rubio semidiós al Kage de edad avanzada el cual sonrio de lado antes contestar.

Claro que me puedo hacer cargo, soy viejo no un inútil — contesto arrogante Oonoki para seguidamente con su jutsu "devastación del mundo primitivo" lanzar un potente rayo de elemento polvo el cual desintegro la mitad de una de las ballenas chitoris que sobrevolaban la aldea.

Mizukage Mei, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Satsuki las nesecitaremos con las valkirias, ayude a rescatar a tantos civiles como pueda — ordeno la Uzumaki diosa de la muerte a lo cual las kunoichis obedecieron sin chistar.

Raikage, lo nesecito en tierra, acabe con cuantos chitoris pueda — ante la orden del rubio el kage salio al combate tan emosionado que no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato activo su armadura de rayo.

Orochimaru, ve a la torre Hokage y por una vez en tu vida usa tu intelecto en ayudar a los demás e intenta descubrir como cerrar ese portal.

Sera un placer Naruto-kun kukuku — dijo en sannin serpiente antes de ser sostenido por el cuello contra un muro por el rubio Uzumaki quien lo miraba seriamente.

Pero escucharme bien imitación barata de Michel Jackson, si por un minuto esa pedófila mente tuya piensa traicionarnos...yo personalmente me encargare de cubrir con tu sangre el universo — fue la amenaza que dio el rubio Uzumaki al pelinegro el cual asentía ferozmente al tener el filo de la gran hacha apuntando a su cuello para después ser liberado del agarre y salir corriendo con dirección al portal.

¿Y nosotros que hacemos Naruto-nii? — preguntó emocionada la menor de los Uzumaki por poder pelear junto a su hermano, pero antes de recibir respuesta alguna un mini-super cercano exploto y de este un escuadrón de chitoris salia mientras con sus pies aplastaban varios botes de ramen instantáneo, ante esto el trio de Uzumaki's empezó a liberar tal cantidad de instinto asesino que la misma Kaguya Otsutsuki estaría orinando se del miedo, ya que Tayuya había creado otro par de espadas negras las cuales sostenía con fuerza, Mito se cubría con el manto de chakra demoniaco en su modo de 2 colas con un rasengan en cada mano y para acabar Naruto sostenía fuertemente el stormbreiker con su mano derecha mientras en su mano izquierda se formaba su característico caso alado (NA: el casco es el mismo que el de Thor Ragnarok), que tras ponerse el casco su único ojo brillo en un tono azul eléctrico para seguidamente rodear se de nuevo con rayos y sin temor el trio Uzumaki salio en contra de los chitoris los cuales veían aterrados como el iracundo trio arremetía contra ellos.

¡¡¡POR EL RAMEEEEEEEEN!!! — gritaron al unísono Naruto y compañía antes de comenzar con una de las mas sangrientas y despiadadas masacres que se hayan visto jamas y el único testigo de este hecho era un horrorizado Minato quien en en estos momentos teme por su vida al ver el gran y devastador poder que su hijo portaba, deseando que cuando hablara con el no fuera tan cruel — tenían que heredar tu carácter Kushina — se dijo así mismo el Namikaze para seguidamente recibir un bañó con la sangre de las víctimas de la furia de los Uzumaki.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Y corte, los kage se han unido a la batalla, otro héroe ha despertado, un amor a renacido y Minato le teme a su hijo, esto y mas en el próximo capítulo de Naruto Ragnarok y antes de despedirme tengo un anunció que dar y es que no subiré mas capítulos de mis fic durante un mes ya que quiero avanzar en varias de mis historias que he dejado en pausa pero tras ese mes descanso subiré un nuevo capitulo de los siguientes fic's.**

 **El Sith de las naciones elementales.**

 **El shinobi inmortal.**

 **Naruto Ragnarok.**

 **El espíritu de la venganza**.

 **El descendiente vampiro.**

 **Una nueva vida.**

 **Por su comprensión gracias y ya saben dejen reviews sobre como quieren que continúe mis fic's, sin mas Kurasano'o se despide.**

 **Ja ne.**


	8. Batalla por Konoha parte 3

**Hola mis lectores he vuelto con este gran fic, pido disculpas por haber tardado en subirlo pero es que mi celular me fallo y he tenido que escribir en la laptop de mi mama para poder continuar, pero dejando de lado mis problemas comencemos.**

 **Discleimer: ni Naruto o los Vengadores me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto "Ragnarok".

Capitulo 8: Batalla por Konoha parte 3.

En el refugio las cosas ya se habían calmado bastante, ya que gran parte de los heridos habían sido atendidos dándole oportunidad a Kushina y a Mikoto de contarles a sus amigas las buenas noticias.

¡¡¡NARUTO Y SASUKE SIGUEN VIVOS!!! — gritaron al unísono las esposas de los lideres de clanes ante el anunció de la pelirroja y pelinegra

Así es, ellos fueron los que llegaron en ese extraño haz de luz multicolores — dijo con una sonrisa la matriarca Uchiha al recordar como los jóvenes semidioses habían arribado a la aldea en su momento de mayor necesidad.

Y se volvieron guerreros suma mente poderosos — declaro extasiada la matriarca Uzumaki al tiempo que le contaba a sus amigas el como Naruto barrio el solo con un batallón entero de los extraños invasores de un solo golpe de su arma liberando una potente explosión de electricidad.

Increíble — dijo sorprendida Mebuki Haruno la madre de Sakura al escuchar la increíble hazaña.

(NA: aquí la familia Haruno es un clan especializado en el ninjutsu medico pero son pocos sus miembros, siendo catalogado como un clan menor).

Si, es difícil de asimilar que los chicos sigan vivos, sobre todo pensar que posean ese poder — opinó Yoshino Nara.

Es cierto dattebane, es mas se los podemos probar — declaro Kushina al tiempo en que colocaba su mano en uno de los muros en el que brillo un sello para que seguida mente apareciera una puerta por donde los lideres de clanes y sus esposas entraron y observaran un cuarto de vigilancia con varias pantallas en las cuales se podía observar la confrontación entre los héroes reencarnados y los chitoris.

Mira Kushina — dijo la líder Inuzuka apuntando a una de las pantallas en donde se veía a Naruto siendo alabado de sobremanera por el Raikage, para después apoyar a la pelirroja de ropas negras en su lucha, la cual al terminar los jóvenes se dieron un apasionado beso dejando a Kushina hecha piedra y con algo de miedo a los amigos de esta.

{En las pantallas}.

Se podía apreciar a una furiosa Mito se acercaba a la pareja de semidioses con ira contenida.

{Aniiki, ¿quien es ella?} — pregunto Mito con furia contenida en sus palabras mientras le dirigía una mirada de muerte a la ojimarron.

Eso es Mito, aleja a esa oportunista de tu hermano — apoyo con fervor la Uzumaki a su hija.

{Así que tu eres la Imouto-chan de mi amado Naruto-kun, no eres como te imaginaba}.

{Así es yo soy Mito Uzumaki, la jinchuriki del kyubi y hermana gemela de Naruto-nii} — se presentó amenazante la Uzumaki quien liberaba su instinto asesino que cabe decir no le hacia nada a la semidiosa Uzumaki.

{Pues es un gusto conocerte Mito-chan, yo soy Tayuya Uzumaki, encarnación de Hela...la diosa de la muerte y la prometida de Naruto-kun}.

¡¡¡QUE LA DIOSA DE LA MUERTE ES LA QUE DE MI SOCHI!!! — declaro con miedo y furia la matriarca Uzumaki a la vez que liberaba un terrible instinto asesino que hizo que los presentes se refugiaran en una esquina temblando como niños chiquitos, pero el ambiente se relajó cuando Kushina observó como el trio de Uzumakis se levantó en armas contra los alienígenas que osaron con pisotear su adorado ramen.

{¡¡¡POR EL RAMEEEEEEEEN!!!} — se vio en las pantallas como el trio de Uzumakis arremetía sanguinaria mente en contra de los chitoris.

¡Eso es mis niños, destrocen a esos malditos y venguen nuestro preciado ramen!, ¡¡¡VENGUEEEEEEEENLO!!! — declaro la pelirroja a los cuatro vientos mientras en los presentes se les formaba una gota estilo anime mientras compartían la misma idea sobre la Uzumaki — pero que bipolar — pensaron las matriarcas Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Haruno y el líder Hyuga con su hija antes de proceder a vomitar al ver la carnicería efectuada por Naruto y compañía.

 **{Los vengadores "los héroes mas poderosos del planeta" opening 2011}.**

Se ve la aldea de Konoha desde las alturas, en una de las calles de la aldea se ven varias explosiones ocurrir, la imagen se aleja revelando a una ballena chitori causando dichas explosiones.

 **[El mundo frágil es...].**

A través de un portal Naruto, Sasuke, Tayuya y Karin observan lo ocurrido.

 **[Lo atacan sin parar...].**

La imagen del portal cambia a un pelinaranja el cual se convierte en un gigante verde.

 **[Nos toco perder y no hay vuelta a tras].**

A través del portal el escudo del cap pasa volando, dejando ver una imagen en blanco y negro de Steve Rogers quién es remplazado por una imagen a color de Kakashi y pasa a la forja del clan Nara donde se puede ver a Shikamaru golpear repetidas veces una máscara de metal.

 **[Nadie junto a mi peleo, pues solo ya no estoy].**

Los asgardianos se ven levemente asintiendo antes de saltar al portal.

 **[VENGADORES, ¡¡¡UNIDOS!!!].**

Un pilar multicolores impacta en el centro de la aldea del cual salieron Naruto, Sasuke, Tayuya y Karin con armas en mano y detrás de ellos el resto de los vengadores salían a la batalla.

 **[Somos uno el pelear, esta batalla** ].

Se ve a Shikamaru volar con su armadura a la vez que derribaba unos cuantos vehículos chitori los cuales al estar en tierra son noqueados al recibir el impacto del escudo tricolor el cual regreso a la mano de peliplata

 **[De nosotros huirán, nunca nos vencerán].**

y sobre este se ve al gigante verde junto a Karin luchar sobre una ballena chitori la cual es derribad por un potente rayo eléctrico en la cabeza cortesía de Naruto.

 **[La unión fuerza nos da, somos uno al pelear].**

La canción termina dejando ver a todos los vengadores sobre el cadáver de la bestia con el dios del trueno al centro con Tayuya a su derecha y Sasuke a la izquierda.

 **[Fin opening].**

Después de ser testigos de la sangrienta carnicería y de vomitar todo su almuerzo los lideres de clanes seguían observando lo que sucedía en el exterior por medio de las pantallas, mientras Kushina seguía animando a los Uzumakis mas jóvenes como si estuviera viendo una pelea de lucha libre mexicana de la división de la AAA — que equivocada estaba, esa chica Tayuya es la indicada para mi niño, por que siempre me equivoco con todo lo relacionado con mi sochi — dijo la matriarca Uzumaki con emoción, para comenzar a llorar estilo anime por su último comentario a la vez que en el monitor se podía ver como la semidiosa de la muerte molía a golpes a un chitori con un gran mazo lleno de afiladas picas, mientras Shikaku y Yoshino Nara buscaban preocupada mente a su hijo Shikamaru quien no aparecía en ninguno de los monitores.

Mikoto, no veo a Shikamaru — dijo un poco desesperada la matriarca Nara al no ver por ningún lado a su hijo.

Calma Yoshino, tu hijo se encuentra bien intento calmar a su amiga la portadora del Sharingan mientras retrocedía la grabación mostrándole la escena donde el heredero Nara se colocaba la armadura de Iron-man dejando a sus padres un tanto sorprendidos por el avanzado traje de combate, logrando que en rostro de Yoshino una sonrisa de felicidad al ver que todos los sartenazos que le dio a su hijo de pequeño sirvieron para convertirlo en un gran emprendedor.

(NA: esa última linea esta un tanto inspirada en mi vida y en la de varios que leen este fic,ya que de no ser por los "cariñitos" que me daba mi mamá con la chancla y el cinturón yo no estaría en la carrera universitaria).

[Mientras a las afueras de Konoha].

Shikamaru y sus dos acompañantes de Suna habían llegado al enorme montículo de arena en el cual un inconsciente Gaara reposaba.

Chicas ya lo localice — informo Shikamaru a sus acompañantes de Suna para aterrizar junto al pelirrojo de ojeras, quien tenia una grave herida en el pecho cerca del corazón a causa del Chidori de Satsuki — Viernes dame un diagnóstico.

 **En segunda jefe, signos vitales graves, nesecita atención medica urgente** — informo la inteligencia artificial al trio de ninjas causando que las chicas de Suna se preocupen, cuando vieron con sorpresa como su gran herida comenzaba a sanar a una velocidad sorprendente — **sus signos vitales han comenzado a estabilizarse pero parece que seguirá inconsciente por varios días** — ante las palabras de la inteligencia artificial Matsuri saco de su riñonera varios objetos de entre ellos un molcajete, algo de agua, una extraña flor azul y lo mas llamativo de todo un collar sencillo de colmillos plateados el cual Temari reconocido al instantes pues este le pertenecía a su difunta madre Kagura el cual fue colocado al rededor del cuello del pelirrojo de la arena.

Matsuri, ¿donde conseguiste ese collar? — preguntó aun con asombro la rubia de la arena mientras la castaña comenzaba a moler la extraña flor.

Antes de morir su madre Karura-sama me encomendó estos objetos a mi y me indico que si alguna vez Gaara llegaba a ser herido utilizara esto para ayudarle a despertar su verdadero poder — al terminar su relato Matsuri comenzó a rendir una extraña oración mientras sostenía el vaso con el desconocido liquido sobre el pelirrojo de ojeras — invoco a los ancestros, invoco a la diosa pantera Basth, por favor ayuden a Gaara y muestren le quien es el en realidad — tras la oración Matsuri hizo que Gaara bebiera el contenido del vaso para después sepultar al pelirrojo por completo el la arena dejando con dudas a sus otros acompañantes.

[Mientras en el espacio mental de Gaara].

El jinchuriki del Ichibi se encontraba caminando por el desierto en medio de una tormenta de arena reduciendo a cero su visibilidad, continuó caminando sin rumbo alguno hasta que fue detenido por una mano de arena, mientras la tormenta a su alrededor comenzaba a tomar la forma del demoniaco mapache una cola el cual miraba con locura a su contenedor — **rinde te muchacho, es inútil que te resistas, rinde te y sumerge te en la oscuridad del olvido mientras que yo me quedo con tu cuerpo** — declaro con maldad el biiju de una cola a la vez que el pelirrojo comenzaba a hundirse en la arena del biiju con gran temor, cuando a la distancia una extraña figura de arena negra se manifestó en el espacio mental resultando ser la aparición de un animal felino de gran tamaño con unos brillantes ojos azúl neón que le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos al gran mapache de arena, el cual desaparecido en el viento al recibir el rugido de la gigantesca pantera que al igual que el Tanuki se deshizo regando se por todo el espacio mental el cual cambio empezando a verse igual que la sabana africana de noche y del suelo del lugar lentamente el pelirrojo surgía con sus ropas blancas y el collar plateado en su cuello (NA: la ropa de Gara el la misma que la de shipuden), con confusión el Shinobi de Sunagakure revisaba el lugar en búsqueda de cualquier amenaza cuando a la distancia logró divisar un árbol en el que varias panteras dormitaban, con lentitud se acercaba a los felinos de gran tamaño y al estar frente a ellos una de las panteras salto del árbol para estar de frente a Gaara quien vio con asombro como el animal tomaba forma humana para mas exactos se transformo en su madre Karura.

Ka...Ka-san?— preguntó en un susurro casi imperceptible a lo que la mujer de cabellera castaña respondió con una amorosa sonrisa para después apresar al pelirrojo de ojeras en un amoroso abrazo lo cual provocó que los ojos del jinchuriki se llenaran de lágrimas al momento que correspondía el abrazo de su madre.

Ya ya Gaara-chan, ya no llores mama esta aquí — consoló la castaña a su hijo, después de su reencuentro el pelirrojo de ojeras procedió a contarle a su madre todo lo que vivió, el desprecio de la gente se la aldea, el intento de asesinato por parte de su tío, y los infernales entrenamientos a los que lo sometía su padre, mientras la mujer hacia un juramento silencioso para reprender a los tarados de su hermano y su marido cuando regresara al mundo puro, mientras que en el mencionado lugar un pelirubio y un pelirrojo tenían el presentimiento de que pronto sufrirían un cruel castigo de manos de su esposa/hermana por sus acciones en contra de su sobrino/hijo, de vuelta al espacio mental del jinchuriki, Karura le contó a su hijo que ellos descienden de la familia real de un país antiguo llamado Wakanda, un país sumamente avanzado por el extraño metal que estos poseían el cual se llamaba vibranium del cual se decía que era casi indestructible por absorber las vibraciones de los impactos que recibía, y narrar le sobre lo ocurrido en la guerra del infinito en donde si bien T'chala murió por causa del chasquido de Thanos, pero este dejo un hijo el cual continuo con su legado hasta llegar al pelirrojo de ojeras — Gaara tu eres el último descendiente de los reyes de Wakanda por lo tanto esta en tus manos encontrar la mina de vibranium y proteger la de todos aquellos que quieran utilizarlo para destruir el mundo — declaro la pelicastaña de ojos azules dejando a su hijo mas que asombrado.

ka-san, pero Kankuro y Temari son mayores que yo, ¿no se supone que es de alguno de ellos esa responsabilidad? — cuestionó el pelirrojo las palabras de su madre.

Si bien ellos son mayores que tu esa responsabilidad no les pertenece ya que tu posees el espíritu de la pantera, lo cual te otorga gran habilidad para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo además de aumentas cualidades físicas y tus instintos — aclaro Karura las dudas de su hijo mientras el espacio se empezaba a desvanecer.

Ka-san, por favor no te vallas, no quiero estar solo de nuevo.

Tranquilo mi pequeño no estas solo, yo siempre estoy con tigo, ¿o acaso creías que era Shukaku el que utilizaba la arena para proteger te? — declaró con burla la madre de Gaara quien estaba impactado por tal revelación — además tienes a tus hermanos, si bien no tienen una buena relación, ellos aun te quieren solo que te tienen miedo por el Ichibi, promete me por favor que arreglarás tu relación con tus hermanos, ya es hora de que ocupes tu lugar en el ciclo de la vida, se el guardián de nuestro pueblo, se la "Pantera Negra" — y con esas palabras la visión de su madre se desvaneció junto a la selva dando lugar nuevamente al desierto y junto a este la enorme figura de Shukaku se hacia presente frente a Gaara — **no te preocupes muchacho, pronto te enviare junto a la estúpida de tu madre** — las palabras del biiju de una cola causaron que en Gaara despertara su furia por el insulto a su madre y con la ira a flor de pie el pelirrojo comenzó a correr con dirección al mapache de arena sin notar como sus ropas blancas se veían remplazadas por un ajustado traje negro con características felinas, pero antes de arremeter en contra del biiju, recibió un poderoso impacto en todo el cuerpo por parte de uno de los puños de Shukaku quien reía de forma maniaca — **jajaja, eso es lo mejor que tienes mocoso** — se mofo de su carcelero antes de ver con curiosidad como a la distancia una resortera de arena se formaba — ¿acaso olvidas que yo también controló la arena? — fue la pregunta sarcástica del pelirrojo antes de ser disparado en contra de Shukaku — antiguo espíritu de la pantera...¡DAME LA FUERZA PARA REGRESAR CON MIS HERMANOS! — grito a todo pulmón el pelirrojo a la vez que este era cubierto por una rara energía morada la cual tomaba la forma del afamado felino de pelaje negro que se introdujo en el interior del gigantesco mapache quien fuese destruido por el feroz rugido de Gaara logrando ser libre de su mente.

[En el exterior].

Las kunoichis de la arena en compañía del nuevo caballero de hierro protegían al un inconsciente Gaara ya que al lugar había llegado un escuadrón de Chitoris, quienes estaban ganando mas terreno a cada segundo, cuando de pronto del montículo de arena la figura de un de traje oscuro con características felinas la cual arremetió contra las tropas alienígenas en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, acabando con sus oponentes por medio de zarpazos de unas garras metálicas y explosiones sonicas causando de esta manera que los chitoris quedaran inconsistentes al estrellarse contra los arboles de la zona, al finalizar el combate entre los habitantes de las naciones elementales y lo alienigenas, el guerrero de traje negro se acerco al vengador y a las kunoichis de Suna para despues su mascara se retirara de su rostro revelando al menor de los hermanos de la arena, al ver esto la rubia y la castaña corren para atrapar al pelirrojo en un alegre abrazo, pero para su fortuna el reencuentro fue interrumpido cuando Kankuro, quien vestia la armadura war-machine en comapañia de una valkiria de cabellera castaña ojos color chocolate y dos marcas en forma de rectangulos azules en las mejillas arribaron a la zona de combate - lamento interrumpir el reencuentro, pero los nesecitamos en la aldea, la situación se esta saliendo de control - dio a conoser la situacion la guerrera asgardiana a los presentes.

Gracias por informarnos este...

Nohara, mi nombre es Rin Nohara - dio a conocer su identidad la ojichocolate dejando asombrado a Shikamaru ya que segun el sabia ella habia muerto durante los dias finales de la tercera guerra shinobi.

¿Un momento?, ¿eres Rin Nohara, la ex-alumna del Yondaime? - pregunto con total asombro el Nara a lo que la Nohara dio una leve sonrisa para despues asentir en confirmación.

La misma que viste y calza, pero ahorremonos las explicaciones para luego ahora debemos regresar a a la aldea - y con esas palabras el caballero de hierro cerro la mascara de su traje para tomar en brazos a la rubia de la arena siendo seguido por la armeria voladora quien llevaba en su espalda a la nueva pantera y la valkiria quien en su corsel alado llevaba a la medico de la arena.

[Mientras en las calles de Konoha].

El lider de clan Uchiha en compañia de su hijo mayor y varios shinobis de las demas aldeas ayudaban a la población civil y al los heridos a huir de las hordas de alienigenas que los subyugaban rapidamente, y en un Fugaku bajo su guardia dandole la oportunidad a un chitori para acabar con el, dado que en ese momento el pelinegro tenia activado su diujutsu pudo ver en camara lenta como la rafaga de energia azul que se dirigia a el de un segundo a otro se congelo antes de despedazarse en cientos de particulas brillantes cual diamante, de pronto una figura sombria descendio desde lo alto de un edificio armado con un brillante mazo de color azul crear una gran rafaga de hielo la cual congelo por completo a los invasores, lentamente el misterioso guerrero se dio la vuelta quedando de frente al lider de la policia militar quien abrio con asombro sus ojos para en un murmullo pronunciar el nombre su salvador - Sa...Sasuke? - ante la mención de su nombre el aludido solo devolvio una seria mirada a su padre.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Y corte, ¿ que les parecio el capitulo?, en nuevo vengador se a unido a la batalla y otro reencuentro se llevara a cabo, no se pierdan el siguente capitulo y como siempre dejen sus opiniones e dideas para con este fic sin más Kurasano'o se despide.**

 **Ja ne.**


	9. Batalla por Konoha parte final

mis lectores, el día de hoy les traigo la parte final de la batalla de Konoha espero y lo disfruten.

Discleimer: Naruto y los vengadores no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Ragnarok.

Capítulo 9: batalla por Konoha parte final.

La tensión en el ambiente era mas que palpable ante el reencuentro del patriarca del clan Uchiha con el menor de sus hijos, quien lo veía con esos fríos e inexpresivos ojos negros — Sasuke...hijo yo — Fugaku no termino de hablar al ver como el pelinegro menor le apuntaba con su extraño mazo el cual empezó a emitir su gélido brillo azul — hijo, ¡por favor no!.

¡¡MUEVETE!! — grito el semidiós para proceder a dispara varias estacas de hielo.

{Los vengadores "los héroes mas poderosos del planeta" opening 2011}.

Se ve la aldea de Konoha desde las alturas, en una de las calles de la aldea se ven varias explosiones ocurrir, la imagen se aleja revelando a una ballena chitori causando dichas explosiones.

[El mundo frágil es...].

A través de un portal Naruto, Sasuke, Tayuya y Karin observan lo ocurrido.

[Lo atacan sin parar...].

La imagen del portal cambia a un pelinaranja el cual se convierte en un gigante verde.

[Nos toco perder y no hay vuelta a tras].

A través del portal el escudo del cap pasa volando, dejando ver una imagen en blanco y negro de Steve Rogers quién es remplazado por una imagen a color de Kakashi y pasa a la forja del clan Nara donde se puede ver a Shikamaru golpear repetidas veces una máscara de metal.

[Nadie junto a mi peleo, pues solo ya no estoy].

Los asgardianos se ven levemente asintiendo antes de saltar al portal.

[VENGADORES, ¡¡¡UNIDOS!!!].

Un pilar multicolores impacta en el centro de la aldea del cual salieron Naruto, Sasuke, Tayuya y Karin con armas en mano y detrás de ellos el resto de los vengadores salían a la batalla.

[Somos uno el pelear, esta batalla].

Se ve a Shikamaru volar con su armadura a la vez que derribaba unos cuantos vehículos chitori los cuales al estar en tierra son noqueados al recibir el impacto del escudo tricolor el cual regreso a la mano del peliplata

[De nosotros huirán, nunca nos vencerán].

y sobre este se ve al gigante verde junto a Karin luchar sobre una ballena chitori la cual es derribad por un potente rayo eléctrico en la cabeza cortesía de Naruto.

[La unión fuerza nos da, somos uno al pelear].

La canción termina dejando ver a todos los vengadores sobre el cadáver de la bestia con el dios del trueno al centro con Tayuya a su derecha y Sasuke a la izquierda.

[Fin opening].

[Con Naruto].

El combate, por no decir masacre que realizaron el trio de Uzumaki ya había concluido cuando el semidiós rubio hizo explotar al último chitori con un potente relámpago esparciendo sus restos los cuales mancharon a los semidioses — *suspiro*nada como un desmembramiento para alegrarme el día — dijo de forma alegre la semidiosa de la muerte mientras se limpiaba el rostro de la sangre alienígena.

Y nada como un baño de sangre para resaltar tu belleza — adulo el tuerto Uzumaki a su bella prometida quien lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos para dirigirle una mirada seductora.

Naruto, no digas eso o voy a terminar violando te en plena calle — dijo deseosa la pelirroja antes de que ambos juntaran sus labios nuevamente en un pasional beso el cual fue interrumpido por la Uzumaki menor.

Ejem, si los dos ya dejaron de estar coqueteando con el otro podrían ayudar a acabar con estas cosas — reclamo Mito haciendo que ambos asgardianos interrumpieran su apasionada sesión de besos.

Tienes razón Imouto-chan, Minato tenemos que... ¿Minato? — interrumpió su declaración al ver el estado de su padre quien parecía estar en un trance profundo ante el horror que presenció — ¡no puede ser ya le dio la garrotera!.

¿La que? — pregunto con duda Mito ante lo dicho por su hermano.

Miara cuñadita la garrotera es un estado de shock profundo que se da cuando un individuo presencia algo que en verdad le atemorice, es como una parálisis mental, en este caso mi papi-suegro entro en ese estado al ver la furia Uzumaki nivel dios — explico de forma simple la semidiosa de la muerte a la menor de los Uzumakis quien respondió con un largo ooooooooh.

y solo hay una forma de curarla — dijo con tono serio el poseedor del stormbreaker, quien a paso lento se coloco al centro de la calle y de un puñetazo quebrar el suelo bajo sus pies para sacar un gran tubo de drenaje el cual rompió causando que un gran caudal de agua bañaran al Namikaze.

cof...cof, ¿que paso? y ¿porque estoy mojado? — preguntó el rubio empapado viendo a los Uzumaki frente a el — oh, ya me acorde — dijo con tono serio para después levantarse y hablar con su hijo — Naruto, hijo yo...

Guarda te tus disculpas para después Minato, ahora hay cosas mas importantes que atender — dio un ultimátum el asgardiano para después llevar su mano a su oído — kin, Hinata, ¿Orochimaru ya descubrió como cerrar el portal?, cambio.

{Aun no Naruto, solo ha descubierto que el aparato que lo activo no esta de este lado cambio} — informó con tono forzado la kunoichi de Otogakure quien se enfrentaba contra un batallón de chitoris haciendo uso de sus ondas sonicas — {nescecitamos la ayuda de Shikamaru para analizar uno datos}.

{Ya escuche voy para allá} — tras las palabras del Nara la comunicación termino.

[Mientras con los lideres de clanes].

Estos aun se encontraban dentro del cuarto de vigilancia viendo la situación cuando de pronto Hanabi quien observaba las pantallas en busca de su hermana encontró al extraño enmascarado quien la había salvado — ¡otou-san! — ante el llamado de la menor de sus hijas el patriarca Hyuga se acercó haber que le ocurría.

¿Que paso Hanabi?, ¿encontrastes a tu hermana? — preguntó con auténtica preocupación el ojiperla a lo que la castaña menor negó con la cabeza.

Todavía no Tou-san, pero mira el es el sujeto que me salvo de caer al vacío — señalo la Hyuga de 16 años a la pantalla donde se podía ver al héroe arácnido columpiarse entre las calles de la aldea mientras derribaba mas de las naves alienígenas.

[Con Konohamaru].

El nieto del sandaime derribaba las naves chitori con su telaraña — y con ese son 57 — dijo de forma juguetona el Sarutobi hasta que a la distancia vio como uno de los speeders disparara contra el tren que conectaba a Konoha con Suna, el cual estaba repleto de civiles tratando de huir de la aldea, con gran agilidad aterrizó en el techo de uno de los vagones y con sus telarañas crear barreras pegajosas en las que los alienígenas quedaron atrapados — están callendo como moscas — bromeo el Sarutobi para después dirigir su atención a la cabina del tren de la cual estaba saliendo humo.

¡¡¡AUXILIO, NO SIRVEN LOS FRENOS!!! — grito aterrado el maquinista quien de forma desesperada intentaba detener el tren, cuando de pronto el tablero de control exploto quemando así el ojo derecho de la mascara, nublando la vista del Sarutobi quien al retirar se la mascara pudo ver cómo a la distancia el puente de vías que llevaba afuera de la aldea había sido derivado por el cadáver de una de las ballenas chitori, lo que rápidamente se coloca enfrente del tren — ¡digales que se sujeten! — el héroe arácnido informó al conductor para después dirigir su mirada abajo justo a las vías del tren teniendo una idea de como parar el tren, dando un salto poniendo su pie enfrente para detener el tren, lo cual no fue de ayuda ya que lo único que consiguió fue destruir las vías y rasgarse el músculo de la pierna. Así que se detuvo y se subió de nuevo al tren mientras se sostenía la pierna herida.

¿Alguna otra brillante idea? — preguntó sarcásticamente el conductor recibiendo la mirada del castaño.

Algunas — dijo el héroe arácnido quien volteo a ver sus muñecas para después *THWIP, *THWIP, disparar una red a los edificios a su alrededor y sujetarlas con fuerza, ocasionando que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el tren, pero por la velocidad a la que iban al poco tiempo las redes reventaron.

Nuevamente Konohamaru miro al frente notando que la distancia para la caída era menor a cada segundo, deprisa intento detener el tren con sus telarañas solo que en esta ocasión disparo mas hacia los lados para aumentar su resistencia, rápidamente su cuerpo se comprimía contra la cabina metálica causando que los vidrios de este se quebraran por la increíble presión, el Sarutobi sentía como sus brazos ya casi se dislocaban al ser jalados por las redes, mientras en el interior del vagón los pasajeros notaban algo — ¡disminuye la velocidad! — el tren comenzó a sentir el frenado ante la fuerza ejercida por Konohamaru, solo quedaba esperar a que el tren se detuviera antes de llegar al final de las vías — ¡¡¡GRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! — rugió con fuerza el Sarutobi ante su increíble esfuerzo aun sujetando las telarañas reforzadas con chakra, causando que poco a poco el tren se detuviera por completo dejando solo una parte del vagón al aire, ante el cansancio Konohamaru soltó sus ultimas telarañas cayendo completamente inconsciente balanceándose hacia el abismo, de no ser porque varios de los pasajeros usaron sus brazos para detenerlo y llevarlo dentro del tren como una forma de agradecimiento por haberlos salvados, sin notar que las cámaras que utilizaban los lideres de clanes no dejaron de observarlos en ningún momento.

[Dentro del refugio].

En el cuarto de vigilancia Hiashi estaba completamente asombrado por la increíble hazaña realizada por aquel que rescato a su hija, ya que ni siquiera la legendaria Tsunade Senju con su descomunal fuerza podría detener un tren en movimiento, no al menos sin que allá varios heridos de promedio — vaya ese joven es sorprendente — declaro con asombro el líder Hyuga quien recibió la mirada de su hija llena de emoción.

Eso es, el es el "Sorprendente Hombre-araña" — declaro Hanabi con entusiasmo y admiración causando en Hiashi una especie de dejabu ya que le pareció ver a su fallecida esposa Hana el día que se hicieron novios.

[Devuelta con los Uchiha].

Varios de los presentes estaban asombrados sobre todo los miembros del clan Uchiha ya que su Sharingan jamas detecto a los invasores del espacio sobre ellos salvo Sasuke quien no solo había salvado a Fugaku de una muerte segura sino que en este momento el se estaba enfrentado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra un escuadrón Chitori quienes al recibir el impacto del mazo de los inviernos pasados rápidamente eran encerrados en una especie de ataúd de hielo una vez todos los chitoris fueron eliminados Fugaku se acercó al semidiós quien le daba la espalda — Sasuke...hijo ¿en verdad eres tu? — preguntó temeroso el pelinegro mayor ante la muestra de poder del semidiós de las mentirás.

Así es Fugaku, y no te confundas que no te odie no significa que te perdoné por todo lo que me hiciste vivir en mi infancia, si te estoy dando una oportunidad de ganarte mi perdón dale las gracias a mi Oka-san — ante la frialdad de las palabras de Sasuke el patriarca Uchiha sintió temor pero a la vez algo de esperanza al saber que podría ganarse el perdón de su hijo quien ayudaba a su hermano levantarse — hola pájaro loco, ¿que tal todo? — saludo el bromista a su hermano quien con una sonrisa le regreso el saludo.

Mucho mejor ahora que estas en casa cabra desquiciada — ante esto ambos pelinegros estallaron en carcajadas — no hablando en serió, me alegra que estés vivo Sasuke, siempre supe que eras demasiado testarudo como para morir.

Ya sabes como soy — de pronto la reunión de hermanos se vio interrumpida cuando Satsuki llegaba con sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

Ni..Nii-san — ante el tono quebrado de la azabache el semidiós le devolvió una mirada tan gélida como un iceberg, a lo que Satsuki se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo de sus piernas — lo siento...snif...lo siento, lo siento yo no quería que esto pasara...snif...yo no quería que te ignoraran, no quería que te fueras...por favor perdona me — suplicaba desesperada la Uchiha ante lo cual la encarnación de Loki se inclino para estar a su altura.

Satsuki, no es necesario que te disculpes, durante estos años con un conjuro de vigilancia observe como cambiaste, maduraste y me siento orgulloso por ello — las palabras del pelinegro lograron calmar a su hermana, sólo para observar como una de las ballenas chitori volaba sobre ellos era destazada por la espada de la valkiria pelirroja, quien al ver a su novio pelinegro se dirigió a su posición.

¿Todo en orden amor? — la pregunta de la valkiria dejo descolocados a todos los presentes con excepción de Satsuki quien tenia su mirada llena de ira, mientras su manguekio Sharingan resplandecía amenazante tratando de intimidar a la Uzumaki.

Sasuke, ¿quien es la señorita? — pregunto Itachi al notar el aura amenazante de su hermana.

A claro, dejen me presentarlos, Itachi ella es mi novia Karin, Karin el es mi hermano Itachi, mi padre Fugaku y mi hermanita Satsuki — tras la presentación la Uchiha se acerco a la pareja de asgardianos.

¿Así que tu eres la novia de mi Nii-san? — ante la pregunta de la pelinegra karin le devolvió una dura mirada antes de contestar.

Así es y supongo que tu debes ser la famosa Satsuki Uchiha, Sasuke-kun me ha hablado mucho de ti, sobre como lo humillabas, soba jabas y despreciabas cuando eran niños — con cada palabra de la Uzumaki la ira de Satsuki fue reemplazada por una mezcla de arrepentimiento y vergüenza algo que sorprendía a Fugaku e Itachi ya que cuando alguien le recordaba tales acciones a la pelinegra dicha persona terminaba peor que piñata en posada.

Lo admito, tal vez no he sido la mejor de las hermanas pero estoy decidida a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ganar su perdón — la determinación en las palabras de Satsuki era genuina causando que la pelirroja de lentes esbozará una sonrisa en su rostro.

Veo que hay verdad en tus palabras, si en verdad eres merecedora de una segunda oportunidad para ser una buena hermana yo no me opondre a ello — antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiese decir algo del comunicador de los vengadores la voz del caballero de hierro les hablaba.

{¡¡¡CHICOS, REÚNAN SE EN EL TECHO DE LA TORRE HOKAGE, OROCHIMARU Y YO YA LO RESOLVIMOS!!!} — los héroes reencarnados en las distintas zonas de la aldea atendían al llamado, Neji haciendo uso de una de sus flechas unida a un cable de tensión salto del tejado donde estaba para columpiarse con dirección a dicho edificio, Hinata y Kin haciendo uso de un speeder chitori se dirigía a la torre mientras la kunoichi del sonido destruía a mas de los invasores utilizado sus ondas sonicas, mientras que el gigante verde saltaba de techo en techo, en otro sitio kakashi se abría paso entre las calles de la aldea siendo acompañado de Ayame por petición del padre de esta, a la vez que los ya reunidos en la torre eran los shinobis de la arena, la valkiria, la encarnación de Stark y el sannin, estos últimos analizaban los datos de la energía del portal en la computadora del traje mientras el resto se encargaban de mantener la zona libre de chitoris utilizando sus propios métodos, Gaara utilizaba sus recién descubiertas capacidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo en combinación con los estallidos sonicos de su traje de pantera, a la vez que Temari con su abanico de gran tamaño atacaba con potentes jutsuts de viento a la vez que los mismos potenciaban los misiles disparados por Kankuro quien haciendo uso de toda la artillería de su armadura convertía a los alienígenas en picadillo, a la vez que Matsuri y Rin con espadas en mano desmembraban a sus oponentes.

[Con Naruto].

Ante el llamado de Shikamaru el portador del stormbreaker le dio una mirada seria a los presentes — ya olleron debemos ir a la torre, Minato ve por Oka-san algo me dice que la nescecitaremos para acabar esto — ante la instrucción de su hijo el ojiazul mayor desapareció en su característico destello amarillo — Tayu, Mito sigan me — sin mas el semidiós del trueno salio volando con dirección a la torre Hokage siendo observado por su hermana y su prometida.

¿Y como espera Naruto-nii que lo sigamos? — dijo con fastidio la Uzumaki recibiendo una mirada burlona de parte de Tayuya, quien emitió un chiflido y a los pocos segundos de uno de los edificios surgió el gran lobo negro quien a toda velocidad se dirigía al dueto de pelirrojas, asustando a Mito quien solo logró reaccionar de una forma — ¡¡¡KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA, POR FAVOR NO ME COMAS!!! — grito la aterrada pelirroja mientras que la semidiosa de la muerte se reía a carcajadas por la reacción de su cuñada.

Jajaja jajaja jajaja, hay tranquila cuñadita no te va a comer.

¿Ah no? — cuestiono la Uzumaki.

Por supuesto que no, el es Fenrril el gran lobo negro, Naruto y yo lo criamos desde que era cachorro y lo hemos entrenado para no comer gente, verdad que si Ferri-chan — decía de forma maternal la ojicafe mientras le rascaba detrás de la oreja al gigantesco canino causando que en Mito se formara una gota estilo anime igual de grande al ver como el gran animal se comportaba igual que un cachorro ante las caricias de Tayuya — bien basta de juegos, sube te en su lomo cuñadita — ya con ambas pelirrojas encima de el, Fenrril al igual que un caballo se puso en dos patas antes de "cabalgar" con dirección de la torre Hokage siguiendo el aroma de Naruto.

[Con Sasuke].

El dios de la mentira ya le había notificado a los presentes sobre que ya habían descubierto como cerrar el portal y que debían ir a la torre Hokage con rapidez para ayudar — Karin, lleva te a mi padre y a mi hermano con tigo, Itachi y yo los alcanzamos luego — ante la orden de su novio la valkiria en compañía de ambos pelinegros montados en su pegaso negro dejando a ambos hermanos solos.

Y entonces, ¿como llegamos con los demás? — pregunto intrigado el mayor de los hermanos.

Yo ya estoy alla, tu te vas volando — dijo la encarnación de Loki haciéndole entrega de una extraña mochila y unas gafas para después desaparecer como un espejismo.

A tu izquierda — dijo Kakashi pasando de largo al Uchiha junto con Ayame, en ese instante Itachi tubo visiones de una vida pasada, en la que el era conocido como el justiciero alado Falcón, al terminar la visión del Uchiha este con una sonrisa en rostro se coloco su equipo para salir volando con los demás.

Oh no, ni lo creas cap.

[En la torre Hokage].

En el techo ya todas las encarnación de los vengadores estaban reunidos — bien Shikamaru ya estamos todos aquí, di nos como cerrar el portal.

Bueno amigos tanto como cerrar el portal no es el plan en si...

El plan es destruir la nave nodriza la que es de ella de donde se genera el portal — todos dirigieron su mirada al pálido sannin como si una segunda cabeza le uniese brotado.

¿Y con que sugieren que lo hagamos? — cuestiono con sarcasmo el Namikaze ante tal idea.

De hecho Yondaime-sama, usted creo lo que nos podría dar la victoria — la declaración del Nara dejo a todos confundidos hasta que en un destello de genialidad Mito descubrió a que se referían.

Por supuesto, ¡el Rasengan! — ante la declaración de la Uzumaki los presentes lo consideraron la mejor opción ya que el rasengan era un jutsu increíblemente devastador —¿Pero como lo llevaremos hasta allá? — ante aquel percance todos se cuestionaron la viabilidad del plan, hasta que el tuerto Uzumaki considero otra posibilidad.

Yo lo haré — las palabras de Naruto fueron seguidas de una mirada de desconcierto de todos — soy el único que puede volar en el espacio y sobrevivir, si logró formar un rasengan lo suficiente poderoso podría penetrar en su casco y destruir la nave.

Podría funcionar — sientio en confirmación el Nara antes de procesar los datos en la computadora de su armadura — pero aunque pudieras llegar hasta la nave el rasengan tendría que tener una cantidad absurda de energía para poder devastar la nave.

¿Y si le agregase chakra elemental?.

Es imposible, he tratado por años el agregarle una naturaleza de chakra al rasengan y siempre ha fracasado — declaró con frustración el rubio Hokage al recordar su fracaso al intentar completar el jutsu de su creación.

Y si no fuera su chakra — nuevamente la incertidumbre inundo el lugar ante la declaración de Sasuke — piensen es lógico si Naruto lograra crear el rasengan e incluirle el chakra elemental de alguien mas se podría hacer.

Eso podría ser posible, pero para que funcione tendría que ser un chakra lo suficiente parecido al de Naruto para que no se rechacen, aunque hay una gran posibilidad de que el no sobreviva — las palabras de Shikamaru dejaron helados a todos mas a Kushina quien veía con duda al Nara — aunque destruyéramos la nave Naruto no podría escapar de la explosión a tiempo ya que el portal se cerraría.

Aceptare el riesgo — dijo con determinación la encarnación de Thor.

No, debe haber otra manera — dijo angustiada la Uzumaki.

Oka-san, no tenemos tiempo, si no destruyo el portal estas cosas se esparcirán a las demás aldea, tengo que hacerlo.

No, aún tenemos algo de tiempo, encontraremos otra manera.

Ya no nos queda tiempo, es la única manera.

¡¡¡PERO NO QUIERO PERDERTE!!! — rugió con desesperación la matriarca Uzumaki ante el temor de perder nuevamente a su hijo — ya te perdí una vez, mi corazón no soportaría una segunda — dijo con tono quebrado y al borde de las lágrimas para después sentir el cálido abrazo de su hijo.

No tienes por que temer Oka-san, yo regresaré.

Pero, Naruto...

Kushina-san, deje lo ir— de forma comprensiva la diosa de la muerte trato de consolar a la madre de su prometido.

Esta bien pero promete me que no morirás.

No te preocupes, regresare con ambas — tras esas palabras el dios reencarnado se coloco en el centro del techo, para después con su brazo Izquierdo levantar su poderosa hacha y que esta recibiera el impacto de un rayo para ser contenido en una esfera de chakra del tamaño de un balón de bastquet ball — Tayu...ahora — inmediatamente la pelirroja cubrió sus manos en un extraño fuego de color verde el cual se unió a la perfección con la esfera de electricidad — Mito, Karin...su turnó — rápidamente ambas Uzumaki aportaron su ayuda al incluir sus respectivas naturalezas a la gran concentración de chakra, futon en el caso de Mito y doton en el de karin — O...Oka-san — de inmediato la mayor de las Uzumaki comprendió lo dicho por su hijo e incluyo su chakra Suiton a la gran esfera rodante dándole el aspecto de una estrella multicolores la cual tenia cuatro aspas de viento dándole el aspecto de una Fumashuriken — esta listo...Shikamaru, Kankuro cubran me — y sin perder mas tiempo el el dueto de hierro se adelanto para despejarle el camino al semidiós del trueno siendo observados tanto tanto por los civiles del refugio como los shinobis en el campo de batalla, una vez que Naruto logro entrar al portal pudo observar a la nave de guerra frente a el, notando como mas tropas se dirigían para invadir — tomen esto desgraciados, ¡¡¡RASEN-RAGNAROK!!! — grito con todas sus fuerzas el Uzumaki para después lanzar el devastador ataque el cual apenas y toco la nave causo una devastadora explosión similar a la de una supernova entre la cual Naruto pudo notar el núcleo de la máquina en el cual se encontraba el Teseracto, así que con rapidez voló con la intención de atraparlo.

[Mientras en la aldea].

El grupo de héroes y la familia del Hokage veían expectantes como el portal se cerraba tras la devastadora explosión, sin rastro alguno del rubio, ante esto Kushina callo en llanto ante la idea de que Naruto hubiera escapado, cuando de pronto el mismo pilar de luz multicolores golpeo justo en el monumento Hokage, a lo que todos a gran velocidad se dirigieron al lugar del impacto en donde estaba un inconsciente rubio.

Auch...creo que caí sobre mis llaves — dijo burlón y a dolorido el Uzumaki solo para recibir un apasionado y merecido beso de parte de la diosa Uzumaki.

La calma después de la tormenta al fin había llegado a la aldea, en las calles los shinobis de todas las aldeas vitoreaban el triunfo de los héroes quienes solo llegaban a oír una frase la cual surgía de toda la aldea "¡¡¡SALVE VENGADORES, SALVE VENGADORES, SALVE VENGADORES!!!.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y corte, la batalla ha concluido, los héroes y las familias se han reunido, ¿que le deparará a nuestros héroes en el siguiente capitulo?, sin mas kurasano'o se despide.

Ja ne.


	10. Explicaciones

**Hola mis seguidores, la espera termino hoy continuamos con este fic tan querido por todos espero y lo disfruten.**

 **Discleimer: Naruto y los vengadores no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto "Ragnarok".

Capítulo 10: Explicaciones.

Tras que el portal colapsara los chitoris caían como si su vida hubiese estado ligada a la nave nodriza, desde las tropas hasta las ballenas quienes caían desde el cielo, pero en una de las calles donde varios civiles atendían a los heridos se podía apreciar como una de las gigantescas criaturas caía a gran velocidad amenazando con aplastar a los presentes, cuando de pronto una extraña energía roja similar a vapor mantenía a la gigantesca criatura en el aire, inmediatamente los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia la responsable de dicha hazaña, siendo esta la misma Sakura quien mantenía a la criatura en el aire, solo para que esta explotara al recibir un rayo dorado de parte de la rubia Yamanaka quien era rodeada por un aura del mismo color.

{ **Los vengadores "los héroes mas poderosos del planeta"** opening 2011}.

Se ve la aldea de Konoha desde las alturas, en una de las calles de la aldea se ven varias explosiones ocurrir, la imagen se aleja revelando a una ballena chitori causando dichas explosiones.

 **[El mundo frágil es...].**

A través de un portal Naruto, Sasuke, Tayuya y Karin observan lo ocurrido.

 **[Lo atacan sin parar...].**

La imagen del portal cambia a un pelinaranja el cual se convierte en un gigante verde.

 **[Nos toco perder y no hay vuelta a tras].**

A través del portal el escudo del cap pasa volando, dejando ver una imagen en blanco y negro de Steve Rogers quién es reemplazado por una imagen a color de Kakashi y pasa a la forja del clan Nara donde se puede ver a Shikamaru golpear repetidas veces una máscara de metal.

 **[Nadie junto a mi peleo, pues solo ya no estoy].**

Los asgardianos se ven levemente asintiendo antes de saltar al portal.

 **[VENGADORES, ¡¡¡UNIDOS!!!].**

Un pilar multicolores impacta en el centro de la aldea del cual salieron Naruto, Sasuke, Tayuya y Karin con armas en mano y detrás de ellos el resto de los vengadores salían a la batalla.

 **[Somos uno el pelear, esta batalla].**

Se ve a Shikamaru volar con su armadura a la vez que derribaba unos cuantos vehículos chitori los cuales al estar en tierra son noqueados al recibir el impacto del escudo tricolor el cual regreso a la mano del peliplata.

 **[De nosotros huirán, nunca nos vencerán].**

y sobre este se ve al gigante verde junto a Karin luchar sobre una ballena chitori la cual es derribada por un potente rayo eléctrico en la cabeza cortesía de Naruto.

 **[La unión fuerza nos da, somos uno al pelear].**

La canción termina dejando ver a todos los vengadores sobre el cadáver de la bestia con el dios del trueno al centro con Tayuya a su derecha y Sasuke a la izquierda.

 **[Fin opening].**

En la cima del monumento Hokage los héroes reencarnados hablaban amena mente tras su victoria ante las tropas de Thanos, pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando una nube de polvo apareció en el lugar causando que los míticos héroes se pusieran en posición de combate hasta que de la nube blanca se pudo oír una voz que la mayoría reconocía - ¡maldito gaki deja de jalarme del cabello! - tras que el polvo se disipara todos pudieron apreciar a Jiraiya el sannin quien traía en hombros a un rubio con un mechón pelirrojo de ojos azules quien aparentaba tener no mas de 4 años.

Nop...oque o e iste ramen - dijo el ojiazul a al vez que hacia un tierno puchero y a gran velocidad Kushina corrió con dirección a los recién llegados.

¡¡¡BORU-CHAN!!! - ante el llamado de la Uzumaki el pequeño de mechón rojo formo una sonrisa zorruna antes de abalanzarse de un salto - ¡¡¡KA-CHAN!!! - grito de alegría el pequeño antes de ser recibido por el gran abrazo de Kushina.

Mi niño, ¿estas bien?, ¿no te paso nada - pregunto con desesperación la pelirroja a la vez que revisaba que el pequeño no tuviera heridas.

Etoy ien ka-cha, eto-senin me levo con os apitos guigantes - dijo alegre el pequeño el cual formo una cara de duda al ver a la distancia a la encarnación de Thor - ka-chan, ¿ien es el? - con duda la Uzumaki dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba el niño, viendo que se refería al mayor de sus hijos quien charlaba de forma alegre con sus antiguos camaradas.

Vamos Boruto, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas - con esas palabras llenas de amor Kushina tomo al niño en brazos nuevamente para dirigirse hacia el resto de los presentes quienes no paraban de reír por las historias de los asgardianos.

Y entonces Sasuke se convirtió en una yegua para engañar al caballo del gigante, pero no contaba con qué este lo perseguiria hasta que le hecho el guante...jajaja - río Naruto junto al resto con excepción del aludido quien miraba furioso al Uzumaki, pero antes que que las cosas pasaran a los golpes Kushina en compañía de Boruto se acerco al semidiós del trueno quien los veía de forma curiosa.

Naruto, hay alguien que quiere conocerte - Kushina dirigió su mirada al niño en sus manos, quien veía con algo de miedo al semidiós - Boruto quiero que saludes a tu hermano mayor - tal revelación dejo congelados a los semidioses, pero sobre todo a Naruto, el sabia que las cosas en estos 10 años cambiarían, pero el regresar a su hogar para enterarse de que tenía un nuevo hermanito, eso si no lo esperaba.

¿Eres ni Aniki? - ante la pregunta del semi-rubio Naruto formo una pequeña sonrisa para después proceder a revólver el cabello de su Otouto.

Así es Boruto, yo soy tu hermano Naruto, encarnación de Thor, dios del trueno - declaro con algo de soberbia el rubio Uzumaki causando que la mirada del pequeño se iluminará con admiración, pero antes de que la reunió continuara un ANBU con máscara de gato apareció frente a ellos.

Yondaime-sama, Kushina-sensei, el consejo y el resto de los Kage se han reunido y solicitan la presencia de los vengadores para discutir lo ocurrido - informo la enmascarada teniendo como respuesta un suspiro colectivo de los presentes.

Que problemático - dijo con fastidio el Nara antes de recibir un sape por parte de la rubia de la arena.

Ni te quejes, a lo mejor y encuentras inversionistas para reabrir la empresa y quién sabe talvez vuelva a ser tu asistente personal - fue la sugerencia de Temari la cual dejo algo pensativo al pelinegro quien consideró que valdría la pena asistir a la reunión después de todo.

[En el estadio].

El campo de batalla del estadio había sido adaptado para servir como salón del consejo provisional, teniendo al centro un gran estrado en el cual los kages aguardaban y a los lados estaban las fracciones de los consejos civiles y Shinobi, de pronto en un destello amarillo la familia del Hokage hizo aparición en compañía de los vengadores y Orochimaru quien estaba amarrado con una camisa de fuerza y una máscara en su boca (al estilo de Hannibal Leccter), de forma inmediata Minato se dirigió a su lugar junto a los otros Kages mientras Kushina tomaba su lugar como representante del clan Uzumaki con el pequeño Boruto aún en brazos - bien antes de comenzar quisiera agradecerles a "los Vengadores" por su apoyo durante la reciente situación, además de anunciar el retorno de mi hijo Naruto y de Sasuke Uchiha quienes forman parte de este poderoso grupo de guerreros - ante las palabras del Namikaze los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir no solo por su victoria sino también por el retorno de los príncipes de Konoha.

¡¡¡ESPEREN!!! - se escuchó el llamado de una voz femenina con un acento muy marcado, los presentes miraron al cielo observando a las herederas Haruno y Yamanaka quienes descendieron lentamente del cielo haciendo gala de sus trajes de vengadoras - perdón por el retraso es que tuvimos que hacernos cargo de los restos de las ballenas que caían desde el cielo - respondió la pelirrosada dejando dudosos a algunos por su forma de hablar.

¿Y ahora tu porque hablas así? - cuestiono Mito a su compañera de cabello rosado.

Luego te cuento, ahora hay cosas más importantes que atender.

Bien, a varios de los presentes nos gustaría saber ¿que eran esas cosas que nos atacaron y por qué razón lo hicieron? - pregunto de forma calmada el Kage de edad avanzada a lo que el tuerto Uzumaki dió un lazo al frente para proceder con la historia.

Bueno, cómo ya han de saber estás criaturas se llaman chitoris son una raza de guerreros alienígenas, ellos invaden distintos mundos toman lo que quieren y asesinan a la mitad de la población por órdenes de Thanos "el Titan loco", durante eones Thanos mascaró a la mitad de la población de cada planeta.

¿Pero porque haría algo así? - cuestiono la Mizukage con verdadera intriga.

El Titan tenía la creencia de que los recursos del universo al ser limitados un día se acabarían trayendo con sigo la extinción de toda la vida en el universo, así que tomo la desición de que la vida tenía que controlarse y comenzó con la brutal masacre de cientos de miles de mundos, pero no fue sino hasta que encontró el arma más poderosa del universo que logró su cometido.

¿Y cual fue esa arma? - pregunto el consejal Homura ganándose la atención de varios de los presentes.

No fue una sino seis - el comentario del semidios de las mentiras desconcertó a varios - en el principio antes de la creación misma, existieron seis singularidades - mientras la narración del Uchiha asgardiano transcurría este utilizo sus iluciones para ilustrar la historia - luego el universo apareció en un estallido y los restos de estas fuerzas fueron moldeados en unos lingotes concentrados..."las gemas del infinito" - a los presentes les costaba creer que esas diminutas piedras fueran capaces de todo lo que los héroes comentaban, pero eso impedía que mas de uno quisiera poseer dichos objetos - estas gemas solo pueden ser portadas por seres de una fuerza extraordinaria, ya que si no fuera así el poder de la gema destruiría a su portador observen - dijo el Uchiha para mostrar en su proyección como un antiguo ser celestial quien portaba la gema del poder en su báculo, el cual con tan solo ser apoyado en la superficie de un planeta erradicó a toda la población de un mundo convirtiendo este próspero planeta en una roca árida y estéril a la deriva en el universo - aquellos que portaron alguna de las gemas las utilizaron para arrasar civilizaciones enteras al igual que el fuego consume el trigo en un campo.

Creo que me moje los pantalones - dijeron varios de los presentes de entre los cuales estaba incluído el Raikage y los líderes de clanes.

Estas gemas posen la energía de las bases sobre las cuales se formo el universo, poder, espacio, realidad, alma, tiempo y mente, aproximadamente durante 73 años nosotros nos topamos con estos objetos en múltiples ocasiones - una vez concluida la narración de la encarnación de loki, el padre mortal de este se levantó de su asiento.

Entonces lo que quieren decir es que un alinigena con aires de profeta quiere eliminar la mitad del universo para ser visto como una clase de mesias - dijo el patriarca Uchiha dejando con una gota de sudor a todos por la exactitud de sus palabras.

Básicamente si.

Lo que yo quisiera saber es porque Naruto y tu se fueron de la aldea a los 10 años, fue algo muy peligrosos además de imprudente - dijo con leve enojo la matriarca Uchiha a lo que los semidioses provenientes de Konoha se dirigieron la mirada sabiendo que tendrían que decir la verdad si no querían sufrir.

La verdad es que nosotros fuimos los primeros en despertar nuestras memorias de nuestras vidas pasadas, además de que si les decíamos algo no nos tomarían en serio y creerían que solo eran disparates de niños pequeños...sin mensionar que no nos sentíamos muy queridos que digamos - ante las palabras del semidios del trueno la familia de este y la del semidios de las mentiras se sintieron un tanto incómodos por ello.

Okey, dejando eso de lado podrían contarnos cómo fue que se involucraron sus vidas pasadas con esto - pregunto con amabilidad Inoichi más que nada para saber sobre la vida pasada de su hija.

Podríamos contarles o mejor les mostramos - y así con el uso de sus poderes el pelinegro convirtió el improvisado salón del consejo en una sala de cine en dónde todos pudieron ver las vidas de los héroes en el siguiente orden.

 **Capitán América**

 **"El primer vengador".**

Varios de los presentes estaban atónitos, sobre todo los kages, quienes fuesen los guerreros más poderosos de su tiempo, estaban desconcertados por los horrores del conflicto bélico que fue la segunda guerra mundial, pero a su vez asombrados y conmovidos ante el noble corazón de la encarnación anterior del Hatake quien recibía las miradas deseosas de las mujeres presentes pero estás desaparecieron al sentir un monstruoso instinto asesino el cual provenía de la cocinera de Ramen quien veía a todas como diciéndo "el trasero de América me pertenece perras", el terror de la población femenina aumento al ver el parecido entre ella y la agente Carter - Yohs, no puedo creerlo mi rival eterno es la encarnación de un gran guerrero, la próxima vez que lo desafíe le pediré que no se contenga - declaro Guy con gran fervor.

Yo también participaré Guy-sensei, de esa forma mis llamas de la juventud arderán como el sol - grito el clon mal hecho de Guy y antes de que el par realizarán su vergonzoso numerito ambos ninjas cejudos fueron noqueados por Kakashi quien había lanzado su icónico escudo circular recibiendo miradas agradecidas de los presentes.

 **Capitana Marvel.**

Los presentes, sobre todo las mujeres se sentían maravillosas con la historia de la antigua vida de la Yamanaka, demostrando ser una mujer fuerte y desidia con la determinación de lograr lo que se propusiese llenando de orgullo a sus padres - ¡esa es mi niña! - exclamó la matriarca Yamanaka al ver cómo la Capitana Marvel derribó ella sola a toda una flota de combate kree.

 **Ironman.**

La historia de la antigua vida de Shikamaru no sorprendió a muchos, pues el era el Nara más inteligente nacido en generaciones, lo que en verdad fasino fue su crecimiento emocional tras su cautiverio, aunque eso no evitaba que Shikamaru sintiera gran peligro en el ambiente y no estaba equivocado pues su madre estaba golpeando suavemente su mano contra una sartén la cual tenía grabada la palabra "anti-pervertidos", si bien Yoshino estaba orgullosa de que en su vida pasada su hijo fuera un genio multimillonario, eso no perdonaba el hecho de ser un mujeriego, rápidamente la idea de amedrentar a su hijo abandono su mente al ver la gran relación que había entre el y su asistente, y al ver la confianza que había entre su hijo y la rubia de la arena, ella suponía que no haría daño ver el desarrollo de su relación.

 **Hulk**

 **"El hombre increíble".**

Varios de los espectadores no podían creer de lo que era capaz de hacer la antigua vida del pelinaranja, pues desde cierto punto de vista la habilidad de transformarse en esa bestia enorme era algo genial, lo cual atrajo la atención de varios de los avariciosos de la aldea, pero al ver la terrible mutación de la Abominación decidieron mejor no meterse con los rayos gamma de momento.

 **Ironman 2.**

Las aventuras del caballero de hierro se hicieron presentes nuevamente mostrando como el mismo intentaba ayar una cura para su envenenamiento de paladio, mientras trataba de evitar que una compañía rival intentará copiarle su armadura, aunque para los Hyuuga presentes lo más interesante era la vida pasada de Hinata ya que eso explicaba el porque la heredera del clan no se adaptaba a las katas del puño suave y mentalmente Hiashi no sabía si estar orgulloso de su hija o asustado, pero algo era seguro, que Hanabi está más que asombrada por las habilidades de su Aneete, tanto que pediría ser entrenada por ella.

 **Thor.**

Para este punto la familia de los semidioses y el Raikage pusieron especial atención para saber más sobre los jóvenes asgardianos, no falta decir que los presentes se maravillaron ante la belleza del hogar de los dioses nórdicos, sobre todo el palacio Valhalla el cual estaba hecho en su totalidad de oro

 **"Quien encuentre este martillo, si es digo de el poseerá el poder de Thor".**

Esas palabras calaron en la mente de Tenten, quien se deprimió al saberse indigna de portar el arma de un dios, pero para la población femenina lo más llamativo era el aspecto del anterior cuerpo del dios del trueno, varias de ellas se desmayaron por la emorrajia nasal con una sonrisa pervertida en sus rostros, entre las noqueadas de encontraban la Mizukage Mei, varias Kunoichis de kumo, y sorpresivamente Satsuki quien tenía su Sharingan activado mientras la baba salía de su boca cuál cascada, ante esto Tayuya estaba a punto de empalar a las arrastradas, pero fue detenida por Naruto - no estés celosa mi querida parca pelirroja, sabes que yo solo te amo a ti y cuando tengamos tiempo haremos eso que tanto te gusta - esas palabras lograron calmar a la semidiosa de la muerte quien remplazo su seño fruncido por una sonrisa lujuriosa.

A mami le gusta - dijo la ojimarron antes de proseguir.

 **"Serás un rey sabio".**

 **"Nunca habrá rey más sabio que tú...o un mejor padre".**

Al oír las palabras de la vieja vida de Naruto en Minato se clavo una lanza en su pecho con la leyenda "mal padre", mientras por su lado Mito y Satsuki ya estaban pensando en pedirles a sus hermanos que las entrenarán, mientras el pequeño Boruto veía a su hermano con estrellas en los ojos.

 **Los Vengadores.**

Ante los sucesos que sufrió el equipo original por manos de Loki muchos le lanzaron malas miradas al Uchiha, pero de forma inmediata las miradas fueron desviadas hacia Karin, quien de forma amenazante afilaba su espada con una sonrisa demasiado dulce en su rostro, logrando apasiguar a los presentes.

 **Capitán América**

 **"El soldado del invierno".**

Ante lo acontecido durante el conflicto varios de los miembros del consejo notaron que el pensamiento fasista de Hydra era muy parecido a la ideología del ex-consejero Danzó Shimura, por lo que varios se aliviaron por haberlo exiliado de la aldea junto con sus seguidores, pero en Minato surgió un atisbo de esperanza, pues si su teoría era acertada muy pronto su antiguo equipo estaría reunido nuevamente.

 **Ironman 3.**

La perspectiva psicológica de esta etapa del caballero de hierro era bastante profunda demostrando por sus crisis tras la batalla de Nueva York, pero aun y con todos sus problemas demostró que no nescecitaba de su armadura para ser Ironman.

 **Thor**

 **"Un mundo oscuro".**

El conflicto entre los Asgardianos contra los elfos oscuros, la convergencia, ser nombrado rey y que su amada fuera poseída por un antigua y poderosa arma eran varios de los conflictos que a los que tubo que enfrentarse el dios del trueno, los cuales concluyeron con la muerte del último de los elfos oscuros vengando así la muerte de su madre, esto entristeció a Tayuya, en su vida pasada si bien no tenía una buena relación con su madre al enterarse de su muerte un gran dolor se apoderó de ella el cual solo se apasiguo con el calor de la batalla.

 **Los Guardianes de la galaxia.**

Al ver los sucesos de la confrontación por la gema del poder lo más impresionante para los aldeanos era el enterarse de que en verdad existían los alienigenas, no así Jiraiya quien al ver con más detalle a los guardianes por un instante creyó haber visto al trío de niños que el entreno , los cuales a los pocos días de haber abandonado Amegakure desaparecieron.

 **Los Vengadores**

 **"La era de Ultron".**

Al presenciar lo ocurrido por la confrontación de los vengadores en contra de la inteligencia artificial creada por la encarnación anterior del Nara varios le dirigieron malas mirada, unas miradas aterradas a la Haruno y Hiashi veía con curiosidad la relación entre el Dr. Banner y la encarnación anterior de su hija mayor.

 **Ant-man.**

Ante las habilidades del así llamado hombre hormiga varios vieron con curiosidad a los miembros presentes del clan Aburame más que nada por su manipulación de los insectos.

 **Civil-War.**

Ante el conflicto ideológico entre los héroes por sus distintos ideales los espectadores se iban a dividir en bandos para apoyar a sus ídolos de no se por el hecho de que ambos estaban fuera de combate, en el caso de Shikamaru, el nuevo caballero de hierro se encontraba incrustado en la pared hasta la cintura por causa de su madre quien había tomado "prestado" el abanico de Temari para realizar dicha acción, mientras Kakashi estaba inconsciente y con un enorme chichón en su cabeza el cual había sido hecho por una molesta Ayame con ayuda del escudo del peliplata y no presisamente por haber participado en el conflicto sino por otro asunto el cual casi nadie notó.

 **Los Guardianes de la galaxia Vol 2.**

Al presenciar de nueva cuenta las aventuras de los guardianes de la galaxia en Jiraiya creció la esperanza de que sus antiguos alumnos aún siguieran con vida, mientras en el interior del sello de Gaara Shukaku se sentía algo melancólico por alguna extraña razón.

 **Spiderman**

 **"Home coming".**

No muchos no tomaron en cuenta la historia del héroe arácnido, con clara excepción de Hanabi y su padre quienes estaban interesados en saber más sobre aquel héroe.

 **Black Panther.**

Varios de los provenientes de Suna vieron con envidia la región de Wakanda, pero llegaron a la lógica de que si el meteorito de Vibranium hizo alteraciones en el ambiente, eso podría convertir su pequeña aldea en el desierto en un oasis para mejorar la vida en ella.

 **Ant-man and Wasap.**

De nueva cuenta las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia los miembros del clan Aburame, esto causo que Shibi decidiera decirle el mayor secreto de su clan a su hijo Shino.

 **Doctor Strange.**

Orochimaru, quien aún seguía inmobilizado vio esto con mucha intriga ya que la personalidad del buen Dr Strange le recordaba a su asistente Kabuto quien en estos momentos se encontraba debajo de varios escombros usando su cuerpo para protejer a una pequeña niña la cual curiosamente se parecía a su madre.

 **Thor**

 **"Ragnarok".**

La travesía del dios del trueno por descubrir quién recolectaba las gemas del infinito termino con la destrucción de Asgard a manos del demonio de fuego Surtur, quien con ayuda de su sirvienta Amora la encantadora rompió las barreras de Muspellheim.

 **Infinity war.**

Tras la presentación varios de los presentes quedaron atónitos ante las habilidades de los héroes en especial el Raikage quien casi le da un infarto al presenciar como se forjó en el corazón de Nidavellir la nueva arma de dios del trueno quien era reprendido por su madre ante tal idea suicida sin importarle que de hecho no era el sino su vida pasada - ¡¡¡PERO EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO, PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!!! - y antes de que Kushina pudiera reprender a su hijo su mano fue detenida por una cadena de Chakra de color rojo fuego, ante esto la Uzumaki estaba atemorizarla pues solo conocía a una persona que podría ese color de cadenas - ¡¡¡KUSHINA MARGARETH UZUMAKI, NO TE ATREBAS A GOLPEAR A MI NIETO!!! - en ese momento Kushina sintió el verdadero terror al reconocer esa voz, la voz de la única persona a la que en verdad le teme...su madre Erza Uzumaki

Ka...ka...ka-san - tartamudeo la Uzumaki con claro terror en sus palabras a la que fuese su madre quien portaba una armadura Valkiria además de aparentemente haber rejuvenecido a una edad de 35 años - ¿En verdad eres tú? - ante la pregunta de Kushina la Uzumaki mayor frunció el seño para en acto seguido con el resto de sus cadenas amarrar por completo a la ojivioleta a su asiento.

Ni creas que me tienes muy contenta jovencita, pero ahorita que lleguemos a la casa me vas a oír - ante las palabras de su madre Kushina temblaba de miedo mientras lágrimas estilo anime brotaban de sus ojos, no siendo la única en dicho predicamento, pues sin que nadie lo notara su marido estaba completamente amarrado y con un sello de restricción en su boca a causa de su madre Misako Namikaze, la así llamada "velocista de la muerte", quien veía con ojos de disgusto a su hijo quien temblaba igual que un gatito, mientras por su lado el matrimonio Uchiha se encontraba incrustado en uno de los muros por un par de manos esqueléticas de color negro y la responsable no era nadie más que la madre de Mikoto, Sarada Uchiha la afamada "Emperatriz del fuego" y sin más el trío saco a rastarás a sus respectivos hijos quienes lloraban cómo niños chiquitos ante lo que se les venía encima dejando a los presentes con enormes gotas de sudor en la nuca al ver a Shinobis tan poderosos ser reprendidos por sus madres.

Y con eso terminamos la presentación de hoy.

Aún no Sasuke, aún queda algo más que hacer — dijo serio el semidios del trueno, quien dirigió una dura mirada hacia el Sannin de las serpientes — Orochimaru, sannin de las serpientes, hijo de Orochi, por tus crímenes en contra de las leyes la naturaleza y la traición a tu aldea yo Naruto, encarnación de Thor hijo de Odin te condenó a una eternidad de sufrimiento aprisionado en las raíces de Ygdrasil mientras los venenos tóxicos de Jörmundgander gotean sobre tus ojos.

Pero coopere para salvar a esta asquerosa aldea - se excusó el pelinegro con desesperación.

Es cierto que ayudaste a terminar la invasión, pero eso no disculpa todo el mal que haz hecho en el pasado — fueron las palabras de la semidiosa de la muerte haciendo alución a la muerte de su madre humana hace 10 años, inmediatamente Naruto invoco de nueva cuenta el puente arcoiris el cual transportó a Orochimaru a su nueva prisión, al mismo tiempo los padres de los protagonistas regresaban con enormes chichones sobre sus cabezas mientras tomaban de nueva cuenta sus respectivos lugares.

Bueno si no nos nescecitan para nada más nos retiramos, llevo 10 años sin probar el delicioso Ramen de Ichiraku y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido - declaró el tuerto Uzumaki con gran emoción, pero antes de que el y su grupo se retiraran al mencionado restaurante el Raikage tomo la palabra.

De hecho mi señor yo quiero pedirle un favor - las palabras del kage de tes morena interrumpió el avance de los héroes - cómo sabrá durante la batalla, varios de nuestros Shinobis y algunos civiles lamentablemente calleron en batalla y...

Y quiere que nosotros oficiemos el funeral a los caídos como en los tiempos de los antiguos vikingos — interrumpió Tayuya al kage quien solo asintió en confirmación — no se preocupe mi hermana y yo nos encargamos de todo, mañana al anochecer se llevará a cabo la ceremonia en la frontera entre Hi no kuni y Nami no kuni — declaró la ojimarron para reanudar su camino hacia el restaurante de ramen.

Rin, ve con las demás e informales que hay que reunir los cuerpos de los caídos y prepararlos para su viaje al Valhalla en el caso de los Shinobis y al reino de Hel en el de los civiles, quiero todo listo para el medio día de mañana — tras la orden de su superior la Valkiria pelicastaña se montó en su pegaso para emitir la orden a sus hermanas guerreras.

[En las calles de la aldea].

El grupo de héroes y las hermanas de los protagonistas recorrían la aldea viendo todo el desastre que causó la invasión de los chitori, pero quién se veía más afectada por el ambiente de desolación era Sakura, ya que esto le recordaba la dura infancia de su vida pasada en Sokovia, así que si pensarlo se detuvo en plena calle para en acto seguido extender sus brazos a los lados cubriendo sus manos con la extraña energía roja para en acto seguido levantar los escombros de los edificios el tiempo suficiente para que las Valkirias y los grupos de rescate sacarán a los muertos y a los heridos, una vez terminada su labor la pelirrosa soltó los escombros, para después caer de rodillas al suelo - Ah...esto es...más difícil...de lo que... recordaba - jadeo de cansancio la Haruno a la vez que Mito le ayudaba a levantarse.

No te esfuerces demasiado Sakura, recién acabas de despertar tus poderes — aconsejo Tayuya a la pelirrosa quien con algo de cansancio asintió — vamos, algo de buen ramen ayudará a que te repongas — y con esas palabras los vengadores reanudaron su andar, una vez enfrente del restaurante Kakashi y Ayame fueron los primeros en entrar.

¡¡Ayame, hija, que alegría que estés bien!! — dijo con gran euforia el cosinero de ramen a la vez que abrazaba a su hija para después voltear a ver al peliplata — muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hija Kakashi-san — agradeció Teuchi a la encarnación de Rogers con un apretón de manos el cual el peliplata correspondió.

No tiene nada que agradecer, yo amó mucho a Ayame y haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvó...

¡¡¡VIEJO PRENDE LA COSINA QUE TINES CLIENTES IMPORTANTES!!! — grito Mito con entusiasmo llamando la atención de Teuchi quien se asombro por la presencia de los héroes.

[Cinco minutos después].

En estos momentos el resto de los vengadores veían al trío de dioses Uzumakis devoraban tazón tras tazón iendo ya en la décima ronda mientras que algunos no habían pasado del primero — por las barbas de Odin, en verdad extrañaba el ramen — exclamó Naruto solo para después continuar comiendo con gran gula su platillo.

Tu lo has dicho querido, esto es igual o mejor que el agua miel de Asgard— declaró feliz Tayuya ganando miradas curiosas por la mensión de la bebida de los dioses, pero antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar por ello, al puesto de ramen ingresaron unos regañados Minato y Kushina seguidos por sus madres revividas quienes pelliscaban las mejillas del pequeño Boruto.

Hola chicos, ¿los podemos acompañar? — pregunto extremadamente nervioso el Namikaze, ya que aunque Misako estubiera jugando con su nieto menor, en realidad estaba al asecho para reprenderlo en caso de cometer un inproperio, cómo respuesta los jóvenes héroes solo asintieron en aprobación mientras degustaban el rico platillo.

He... Naruto, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

Claro Ka-san, ¿De que se trata?.

Quería saber si podrían contarnos sus aventuras — ante la pregunta de su madre el semidios solo sonrió antes de comenzar a contar sus andanzas durante estos 10 años.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Y corte, espero y lo hayan gosado gente y ya saben si tienen más sugerencias dejen reviews sin más kurasano'o se despide.**

 **Ja ne.**


End file.
